Rescates y Revelaciones
by BrunoProg64
Summary: A veces... hay secretos que conviene no tener revelados para que nos sitamos mejor. ¿Debemos pagar cualquier precio con tal de saber la verdad? Crossover de House M.D y Hey Arnold.
1. Introducción

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Introducción**

(Hospital Universitario Princenton-Plainsboro, New Jersey)

- ¡No voy a hacerlo!

- El Dr. Raymund está en un Congreso de Reumatología en Baltimore. No podrá ir.

Con esas palabras House intentaba volver a atacar a Cuddy una vez más… y esa respuesta, lo dejaba en su sitio… de nuevo.

- ¿Has visto el recibo, la ficha y las asistencias? ¿O te fías sólo de que tomó un avión y se fue a Baltimore? ¡Espera! Tengo un Congreso de Nefrología en las Bahamas. Así que me ausentaré unas semanas…

Cuddy río al oír la ocurrencia de House. Sí que sabía contradecir…

- El Dr. Raymund no tiene antecedentes de embustes. A diferencia tuya… por lo que sí sé que fue a ese congreso en Baltimore, por lo que tú irás a ese colegio en Hilliwood a dar la conferencia. Te descontaré 2 horas de consulta.

Cuddy supo que la oferta de descontarle horas de consulta a House siempre funcionaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a su "papel" como administradora del hospital.

- Perfecto, se lo encargaré a Cameron… le encanta inspirar a los futuros matasanos…

- ¡La darás tú! – le respondió Cuddy.

- ¿Porqué siempre yo?

- Porque el mundo te odia… ¿O tal vez será porque es una charla de orientación vocacional y tú como diagnosticador tienes más que contar? Escoge lo que más te guste…

- No voy a hacerlo…

- Si tú lo dices…

House salió cerrando sonoramente la puerta del despacho de Cuddy. Esperaba que la amenza hiciera que ella renegociara. No fue así. De modo que supo que todo su acto había sido para nada… así que intentó otra cosa.

- ¿No vas a detenerme? – dijo House abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú no ibas a irte? ¿Quieres que renegociemos? No voy a reducir más las horas de consulta…

- Por 1 día libre de consultas… me caen mal los niños…

- Por 2 horas de consulta. Estoy segura que prefieres oírte unas horas en una charla… que estar atendiendo pacientes.

House hizo una mueca de fastidio… Cuddy supo que había ganado. Así que lo remató.

- … el transporte de la Escuela PS 118 estará en 10 minutos.

House se retiró y salió hacia el estacionamiento del Hospital. Pasó el tiempo y decidió matarlo tomando una pastilla de vicodina. En eso llegó el transporte de la Escuela PS 118: Un bus escolar.

- ¿El Dr. Gregory House? – preguntó un hombre bajando del bus – Soy el Director de la Escuela Pública 118 de Hilliwood, Wartz. Un placer.

- El Dr. Gregory House… - dijo House saludándolo – Un placer…

Y sin decir más, subieron al vehículo, que se fue del Hospital.

(Auditorio Woodrow Wilson, P.S 118 – Hilliwood)

El auditorio bullía de gente. Se podían oír los murmullos de los alumnos.

- Viejo – decía Gerald – la charla del Contador fue muy aburrida. ¿Qué será peor… la del heladero?

- No seas así Gerald – respondió Arnold – Déjame ver… el programa dice que ahora sigue… la charla sobre Médicos. Seguro que será mejor…

El director Wartz entró al auditorio y se dirigió a los alumnos.

- ¡A ver… todos silencio! ¡Silencio! Escuchen todos… el Dr. Raymund del Hospital Pricenton-Plainsboro no pudo venir hoy. Pero en su remplazo, viene el Dr. Gregory House. Así que les pido un fuerte aplauso para el doctor…

El auditorio un poco asustado por el carácter de Wartz aplaudió mientras House entraba al auditorio. Al ponerse en el podio miró al público. Le sorprendió ver a Arnold. Jamás había visto una persona con una cabeza de balón. Se frotó los ojos, por si estaba viendo algo falso.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el Profesor Simmons que estaba un lado.

- Yo… no pasa nada, disculpe – dijo con un gesto para tranquilizar a Simmons – Muy bien… ante todo, miembros aquí en la sala, soy el Dr. Gregory House. Jefe del Servicio de Diagnóstico del Hospital Pricenton-Plainsboro…

- ¿Qué le pasa en la pierna? – preguntó Gerald a Arnold.

- No lo sé… y no deberías hablar mientras está dando su conferencia – respondió Arnold.

En eso Arnold vió como el auditorio parecía darse vueltas. No… veía borroso. Se frotó los ojos… pero siguió viendo borroso. Pensó que se pasaría y no dijo nada.

- ¿Operarían a sus madres?

- ¡Noo! – le respondió en coro el auditorio.

- Pues entonces… ¿Qué razón tienen para desvelarse por sus pacientes, si deciden ser médicos? – respondió House – La naturaleza de la medicina hace que si falles… alguien muera. Si no pueden soportarlo, será mejor que no elijan esta profesión. Probar con fontanero, por ejemplo…

Helga empezó a ver borroso. Pronto el discurso empezó a no tener sentido… no entendía nada.

- ¿Helga… estás…? – preguntó Phoebe.

No pudo terminar porque Helga le vomitó encima y cayó al suelo. En ese momento Phoebe pidió ayuda y House bajó del estrado y se dirigió a verla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé… ha vomitado y se ha desmayado…

- ¡Doctor! – gritó Gerald - ¡Ayuda!

House se dirigió hacia donde Gerald para encontrar a Arnold en el suelo con convulsiones. ¿Dos estudiantes enfermos? Le había tocado la lotería… dos estudiantes enfermos. Tomó su celular:

- Necesito dos ambulancias en la Escuela Pública 118 de Hilliwood.

- ¿Qué está pasando doctor? – preguntó el Profesor Simmons.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo House – Han tenido suerte… ¡Al fin tenemos un caso práctico!

- ¿Un caso práctico? – preguntó Gerald.

- Me intriga mucho el porqué este chico tiene cabeza de balón… aparte de las convulsiones. Así que algunos de la escuela se vienen conmigo. ¿Quién quiere venirse?

Probablemente por el miedo de la enfermedad, sólo Gerald levantó la mano. House le sonrió.

- Veo que sólo tenemos a un valiente… espero que disfrute la visita…


	2. Visita Médica

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo I**

**(Visita Médica)**

(Hospital Pricenton-Plainsboro, New Jersey)

- No puedo creerlo… - decía Cameron leyendo la historia médica - ¿Tiene una cabeza de balón?

- No es relevante en este caso… es genético, craneosinostosis simple – respondió Foreman.

(Nota del Autor: No existe ningún caso en la literatura médica de una cabeza de balón. La craneosinostosis simple ensancha la cabeza, pero hacia adelante y no hacia los lados como Arnold, además que no parece una cabeza de balón. Supongamos que en este caso, el cráneo se ensanchó hacia los lados, algo que por cierto es imposible debido a la anatomía cerebral)

- Firmada por una doctora Stella…que según la historia es su madre – dijo Chase.

- No importa quién la firmase… no es relevante al diagnóstico - dijo Foreman.

- ¿Es que acaso House aceptó el caso por su forma de su cabeza? – dijo Cameron - ¿No les parece raro que no hayan contactado con los padres?

- A House le interesa el caso… - dijo Chase – Los familiares es lo último por lo que quiere pasar…

- Es un niño… - dijo Cameron – Tenemos que ubicar algún contacto…

- Aquí en la historia tenemos una "Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms" – dijo Chase.

- Iré a llamar a la Casa de Huéspedes… - dijo Cameron y tomando la historia salió.

Iba a salir, cuando entró House con una caja de rosquillas y la dejó en la mesa.

- Paciente de 10 años… con craneosinostosis simple… - dijo House mientras sacaba una foto – Tiene cabeza de balón… no lo miren directamente…

Tanto Cameron, Chase y Foreman miraron la foto de Arnold incrédulos. Supieron entonces porqué no estaba incluida en su historia médica…

- A ver… ¿Qué ha hecho que 'cabeza de balón' tenga convulsiones?

- Un aumento de la presión intracraneal pudo… - dijo Chase.

- No… ya serían 10 años examinando ese enorme melón…

- No necesariamente 10 años… - dijo Cameron – Lee la historia… en sus padres…

Foreman tomó la historia y leyó la parte que indicaba Cameron. Vio que legalmente su custodia estaba asignada a sus abuelos.

- ¿Su madre lo diagnostica pero sus abuelos tienen la custodia?

- Una presentación rara de familia… - dijo House - ¿Volvemos a la medicina?

- Espera… - dijo Cameron – Esto es raro. Necesitamos una historia completa…

- No… no de nuevo… - dijo House – Te has enternecido al ver esa deformidad que no significa nada y te has puesto en plan "madre abnegada". Averiguarás todo sobre él…

- Esa información puede ser relevante…

House tomó un plumón y se acercó a su pizarra. Escribió lo siguiente:

"**Arnold – Cabeza de Balón**

**- Convulsiones**

**Helga**

**- Síncope**

**- Vómito"**

- ¿Helga? – dijo Foreman.

- Ah… me olvidaba, tenemos otro paciente… - les lanzó la historia – Paciente de 10 años, mujer… al mismo tiempo que 'cabeza de balón', vomitó y se desmayó.

- Eso puede ser una simple intoxicación por comer algo en mal estado… a saber que preparan en esas cafeterías de colegios – respondió Foreman – Es una gastroenteritis de toda la vida…

- Tiene razón… eso parece… hasta que las enfermeras me dieron esto… - dijo House sacando un escapulario en forma de corazón con la foto de Arnold – Lo encontraron entre los objetos personales de la chica. Está enamorada de ese 'cabeza de balón'. Eso sí que es interesante.

- ¿Estás jugando con dos pacientes sólo porque…? – dijo Cameron mortificada.

- Calma, calma… el chico tiene síntomas reales. Así que quiero que le hagan una resonancia y una punción lumbar. Además, descarten la epilepsia haciéndole un electroencefalograma. Ahh… algo más… vuelvo enseguida.

House salió rápidamente de la oficina.

- ¿Crees que aceptó este caso por jugar? – preguntó Cameron.

- Entiendo que le interese el chico… ¿Pero ella? Si ni siquiera tiene síntomas graves…

House volvió a entrar a su oficina con Gerald junto a él.

- Ah… este es Gerald, un amigo de…

- Arnold – dijo Cameron interrumpiendo a House, de modo que no pudiera insultar a Arnold delante de Gerald - ¿Para qué lo has traído?

- Para que les ayude en sacarle información si oculta algo… tiene cabeza de balón… ¿Qué terribles secretos nos puede ocultar? Iré a ver a la chica…

House dejó a Gerald en la oficina y salió hacia las habitaciones. En el camino se cruzó con Cuddy.

- House… ¿Cómo puedes traer a un chico al Hospital? ¿Te das cuenta que…?

- Espera… ¿Estás siendo racista? Creí que se veía feo que…

- No me vaciles – le dijo Cuddy - ¿Qué le voy a decir a sus padres? Le has mentido a la ambulancia y al director diciendo que estaba enfermo.

- Es amigo del chico con la cabeza de balón… lo traje porque así será más fácil sacarle datos…

- Ya me dirás como arreglarás esto… ah… y con respecto a la otra chica… si sigue estable en las siguientes horas, le daré el alta por gastroenteritis – dijo esto y se retiró.

House entró a la habitación de Helga. La chica estaba con antibióticos por vía intravenosa.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Helga - ¿Qué quiere?

- Soy el Dr. Gregory House… tienes un problema neurológico.

- ¿Neurológico? ¿En el cerebro dices…?

- Bueno, o eso me parece al enamorarte de un tipo con cabeza de balón…

- Ahh… - dijo Helga – Todos dicen lo mismo… ¿Y cree que no he notado su actitud con Gerald en la oficina? Se oye todo… cree que es divertido buscar los errores de los demás…

- Pareces lúcida… y desafiante… ¿Acaso lo haces por estar enamorada? Las enfermeras me dieron el escapulario con la foto que tienes. Escribes bonitos poemas…

- No te intereso en realidad… sino que quieres saberlo todo sobre Arnold… esa es la excusa por la que me has traído. Y sí… creo que se nota a millas que no soy una chica modelo.

- ¿Y si… me ayudaras a saber más de 'cabeza de balón'?. Tienes gastroenteritis. Te daría el alta… pero podría pasarte por una alumna y supervisar el caso de Arnold. Es un ganar-ganar. ¿Qué dices?

- Entonces adelante… creo que nos entendemos… porque los dos somos unos rebeldes…

- No te equivoques… - dijo House – Tú eres una rebelde… porque aunque vistes de rosa para dar la impresión de ser buena chica, no lo eres. Yo no tengo que aparentar. Serás una buena asistente…


	3. Buscando Datos

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo II**

**(Buscando Datos)**

(Nota del Autor: Este fic debe leerse como si se tratara de un episodio de House M.D, con la introducción, luego escuchar la opening de House M.D, que es 'Teardrop' de Massive Attack, y leer cada capítulo. Dicho esto, seguimos con este crossover, que por lo que veo, es el primero de Hey Arnold y House en el sitio web.)

- ¿Tengo que estarme quieto? – preguntó Arnold – Esto es…

La sorpresa de Arnold era de esperarse. Estaba echado en la máquina de Resonancia Magnética y con una especie de celda bloqueando su cabeza. Como la suya… era de balón y las resonancias se pensaron para el común denominador de las cabezas… se sentía un poco… claustrofóbico.

- Necesitamos que te estés quieto por unos minutos. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien – le dijo Cameron intentando reconfortarlo – Esta prueba es totalmente indolora…

- Pero es que…

- No tienes que sentirte mal por tu cabeza… puedes ser como tú quieras…

- Gracias… - le dijo Arnold a la Dra. Cameron. Ella le sonrió y puso en marcha la máquina.

En el monitor de la computadora estaba Foreman esperando que la imagen apareciera en la pantalla. En cuanto la máquina empezó a hacer ruido, apareció la imagen.

- No se notan placas ni calcificaciones… - dijo Foreman.

- No se aprecian tumores – dijo Cameron viendo el scanner – Espera… espera… ¿Qué es eso?

Foreman miró hacia la pantalla… pero fuera lo que fuera, desapareció. El cerebro apareció desplazado un poco…

- Se ha movido… - dijo Foreman – Arnold… necesito que estés totalmente quieto…

- Es difícil… - le respondió Arnold - Está un poco apretado aquí…

- Sólo son unos minutos… no demoraremos – dijo Cameron.

Arnold trató de estarse quieto. Foreman volvió a examinar el cerebro… no encontró nada.

- Ahí no hay nada… - dijo Foreman – Perdemos el tiempo… le haré la punción…

- Hazla tú… tengo que ir a hacer una historia más completa del chico.

- ¿Una historia más completa? Eso fue lo primero que House te dijo que no hicieras…

- ¿Y qué más le va a dar si lo ayuda a resolver su enigma?

- House dice las cosas… porque sabe cómo eres… irás a recorrerte la ciudad con su foto preguntándole a la gente. Las pruebas son más seguras…

- Pues a mí me sorprende porqué a un niño no lo han venido a buscar ya sus familiares.

Cameron se retiró tras decirle eso a Foreman. Por su parte, el Foreman sacó a Arnold de la resonancia.

- Arnold… ya terminamos…

- Mmpff… - dijo un Arnold con sueño – Apague las luces…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy… cansado… estoy… cansado… de este hospital.

En ese momento House entró a la sala de Resonancias con Helga.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Tu grandioso "caso de cabeza de balón"… tiene depresión hospitalaria. House… no está enfermo.

- ¿Y las convulsiones?

- Le hice la Resonancia y no encontré nada. A menos que creas que sea un microtumor… no le haré la punción lumbar.

- ¿Porqué no le harás la punción? – dijo House.

- Porque es cabezón y eso significa elevada presión intracraneal… no voy a producirle una hernia en la médula oblonga y matarlo. Lo tendré en observación un par de hora y si no tendrás que darle el alta. No está enfermo.

- ¿Y las convulsiones? – dijo House.

- Serán un trastorno por conversión. Se asustó y fue una respuesta psicológica. No voy a jugar a tu juego, sólo porque veas su cabeza de forma… interesante.

- ¿Está jugando? – dijo Helga - ¿Qué le hacen a Arnold?

- Creo que será mejor que discutamos con Gerald – dijo House – Vamos a la oficina.

(Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms, Hilliwood)

Cameron había bajado del autobus. Estaba buscando la dirección que apareciía en la historia médica de Arnold: "Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms". Entonces la ubicó. Se sorprendió al ver en el letrero "No se permiten niños". Justo entonces se topó con alguien.

- ¡Ayy! ¡Fíjese donde camina!

Aquella persona era Sid. Cameron supo que debía preguntar a alguien que conocía el barrio.

- ¿Esta es la casa de… Arnold?

- Si… él vive en el último piso de la Casa de Huéspedes.

Sabiendo esa nueva información, Cameron tocó la puerta de la casa. Atendió el abuelo de Arnold.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo bella joven?

- Soy… la Dra. Allison Cameron… médico del Hospital Universitario Princenton Plaisboro.

- ¡Al fin le sacarán el bazo a esa vieja temraria!

(Nota del Autor: En el episodio "Viernes 13", Phil dice que pagaría porque un estudiante de medicina le quitara el bazo a Gertie, la abuela de Arnold)

- ¿Qué…?

- Ahh… disculpe… ¿Desea pasar y tomar una taza de café?

Cameron supo que si quería hablar sobre Arnold tenía que hacerse amigable.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Necesito información sobre Arnold, su nieto. Está en observación en nuestro hospital.

- Oh dios mío… pensé que estaba con Gerald… ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Está sólo en observación… no es nada grave. Necesito que responda unas preguntas: ¿Vive con ustedes desde siempre?

- Arnold ha vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros – dijo haciendo entrar a la abuela a la cocina – Lo hemos criado…

- ¿Qué puedo saber de sus padres?

Phil quiso decirle las historias que contaba a Arnold de sus padres… pero supo que Arnold era el único que las creía. Entonces sólo le dijo parte de la verdad.

- Sus padres… desaparecieron tras un viaje. Pero no se lo diga. Tiene la esperanza de que volverán.

- ¿Es decir que sus padres… han desaparecido? ¿No hay historia médica de ellos?

- Sólo la que su madre logró inscribir en su registro tras dar a luz. Luego desaparecieron… por favor no se lo diga. No quiero destruir su esperanza.

- No se los diré – dijo Cameron – No le quitaré a ese niño la esperanza que le queda.


	4. Amigos Confrontados

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo III**

**(Amigos Confrontados)**

House entró a la oficina con Gerald, Helga, Chase y Foreman. Indicó con un gesto que cada uno se sentara en las sillas del despacho. Y empezó.

- ¿Dónde está Cameron?

- Salió a hacer una historia más completa de Arnold – dijo Foreman.

- Pues habérselo ahorrado, que por eso tenemos a estos chicos. Venga… empiecen a hablar.

- Bueno… Arnold… es un tipo muy saludable – dijo Gerald – Siempre está haciendo cosas saludables, no come la comida chatarra que sirven en la escuela… y hace lo que le piden.

- Irrelevante – dijo House – Nos topamos con un niño modelo… ¿Y qué dices tú Helga?

- Bueno… - al ver a Gerald supo que debía ser dura – Ese cabeza de balón siempre se la pasa en su grupo de amigos… ¡Hasta bajo a un desagüe por recoger el reloj de su abuelo!

- ¿Fiebre por mordedura de rata? – dijo Chase.

- No, no lo creo. Ninguna rata nos mordió en el camino… - dijo Gerald – Y yo no he mostrado síntomas tampoco…

- ¿Es que bajaste al desagüe con tu amigo? Eeeehh… que asco me dan… - respondió House – Pero no importa… Chase… antibióticos de amplio espectro por si algún bicho se le coló al meterse en esa cloaca… empieza con penicilina y tetraciclina…

Chase salió a ponerle el tratamiento a Arnold.

- ¿Y ya está…? – dijo Helga - ¿Sólo lo trajo y nos trajo para decirnos que lo mordió una rata?

- Helga… está enfermo…

- ¡Por favor! – dijo ella - ¡Estoy harta de ver como todos se preocupan por esa cabeza de balón! Y él igual que sólo se dedica a ayudar a los demás. ¿Acaso no puede vivir como un niño normal, sin preocuparse por la miseria del mundo? ¡Eligió comerse todos los cereales de casi 10 cajas en lugar de tirarlos… porque "hay niños que mueren de hambre en todo el mundo"! ¡Por favor!

(Nota del Autor: Arnold rechaza tirar cajas de cereal para ganar un premio, por el argumento de los niños con hambre, en el episodio "El Cometa Sally".)

- Interesante… - dijo House – Me recuerda a las alimentaciones forzosas para hacer foie grass.

- No tiene nada de interesante – dijo Gerald – Yo comí el cereal con él y no me pasó nada.

- Eres negro… - le respondió House.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritaron Helga y Gerald sorprendidos por la falta de tacto de House.

- Que eres negro… - respondió House – Tal vez pensaran que es un lunar… pero la disparidad racial está documentada en la medicina. En el colegio no enseñan esas cosas… así que vamos… es hora de ecografiar el hígado de su amigo cabeza de balón.

Foreman miró a Gerald como diciéndole que House lo trataba peor a él y los hizo seguirlo hasta la habitación. Arnold estaba con la vía para los antibióticos y conectado a un monitor. Se podía ver "95 Pulse - 120 / 75 mmHg – 91 SPO2"

(Nota del Autor: Si creen que 95 latidos por minuto es mucho, recuerden que en niños el corazón late más rápido que los adultos. Entre los 1 – 10 años, el promedio va entre 70 a 120 latidos por minuto. Y Arnold tiene 9 – 10 años aproximadamente.)

- ¿Está dormido? – dijo Gerald - ¿Está bien no…?

- Será la depresión hospitalaria – le respondió House – O sencillamente estará cansado.

- Aquí traigo el ecógrafo – dijo una enfermera.

- Excelente… - dijo House – Bien... chicos… - dijo mirando a Helga y Gerald – Necesito que me digan más de Arnold…

- Cómo le dije antes… es un cabeza de balón que…

- Ya examinamos su cabeza… - respondió House – Necesito nuevas ideas…

House empezó a ecografiar el hígado de Arnold.

- No hay signos de hepatitis… ni de quistes… ni de cálculos renales…

- ¡Tiene a Abner! – dijo Gerald - ¡Su mascota!

- ¿Abner? – dijo House.

- Es un cerdo que tiene como mascota… y es… muy especial. Se comporta como un perro y…

- No sigas – dijo House – Con eso me basta… es muy probable que haya contraído la triquinosis.

- ¿Triquinosis?

- Si se le dio por ser muy cariñoso con su cerdo, se le habrán pegado las larvas. Así que como dicen que es muy preocupado por los niños con hambre… háganle una biopsia muscular para confirmar la Triquinosis.

- ¡Una biopsia muscular es muy dolorosa! - le replicó Chase – Una bioquímica es más segura.

- Pero es que si le hago la bioquímica no se creerá que soy malo… ¿Verdad Helga?

Helga quería decir en ese momento que le hicieran la bioquímica y que lo de la biopsia era una maldad. Pero no podía hacerlo porque no quería que Gerald supiera su secreto. House posiblemente ya sospechaba, pero no quería confesárselo por su propia boca. Así que se trago su orgullo y le siguió el juego a House.

- Háganle la biopsia a ese cabeza de balón.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando decides el tratamiento de Arnold?

- Es mi asistenta en el caso… chico del folklore urbano – dijo House – Me han contado que eres como un juglar de las leyendas urbanas. Así que con tantas experiencias de la calle… algo deberás tener dentro de tu interior… - completó House saliendo – Prepararé todo para la biopsia.

En cuanto House salió, Gerald aprovechó para criticar a Helga.

- ¡No tienes derecho de hacerle eso a Arnold!

- ¿De preocuparme por ese cabeza de balón?

- No te estás preocupando Helga… lo estás investigando. ¡Nunca te portas amable con él!

- Porque… ¡Se comporta como si fuera el chico perfecto! Se preocupa por todos… y como si no tuviera suficiente a Olga en mi vida, a soportar a otro perfecto…

- ¡Te comportas como una niña! – le dijo Gerald – Arnold es mucho más maduro que tú…

- ¿Y a ti que te importa cómo me comporte? ¿A ti que te importa como trate al cabeza de balón?

- ¡Me preocupa porque es mi amigo! ¡Porque es mi mejor amigo! – le respondió Gerald - ¿Crees que me gusta verlo postrado en esa cama como dormido?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Arnold despertando.

- ¡Arnold, viejo, te encuentras bien!

- Bueno… Gerald… yo estoy cansado…

- Haz dormido gran parte del rato… pero descuida… todo estará bien…

- Hola Arnold… - dijo Helga - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¡Vaya susto me diste, cabeza de balón!

- ¿Ya estoy mejor? – preguntó Arnold.

- No lo sé Arnold – respondió Gerald – No lo sé… pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que mejores…

- Gracias Gerald… - dijo Arnold – Y a ti también Helga… por venir aquí…


	5. Diagnóstico: Parte 1

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Diagnóstico: Parte 1)**

Arnold se sentó en la cama y empezó a preguntar por su estado.

- ¿Qué creen que tengo? ¿Me pondré bien?

- Viejo… los médicos creen que es por Abner. Dicen algo de _triquinosis_ y otra cosa de ratas… de cuando bajamos a la alcantarilla…

- No… nada de lo que me pasa es por culpa de Abner…

- ¿Estás seguro? Es que es un cerdo y…

- Gerald… Abnner ha estado en mi familia…

- Desde que naciste… - respondió Cameron entrando con un folder – He hablado con tu abuelo Phil. ¡Arnold, ese cerdo será tu mascota… pero nadie sabe lo que pueda tener!

- No digan eso… es mi mascota… y yo la quiero…

En ese momento House entró a la oficina con un equipo de biopsia.

- Hola chico… vengo por la biopsia…

- ¿Biopsia?

- Tienes triquinosis… - dijo House – Larvas de parásitos por estar expuesto a ese marrano… ¿Abnner, cierto?

- ¡Mi mascota no tiene triquinosis! – respondió Arnold contrariándose - ¿Porqué todos creen que un cerdo es sólo un animal sucio?

- Porque es la verdad – dijo House – Y porque normalmente aplica a casi el 90% de los cerdos.

- No sería justo que me pase eso… no después de cuidar tanto a Abnner…

- La gente obtiene lo que obtiene… no tiene nada que ver con lo que merecen… - respondió House.

- Qué forma tan mala de ver la vida… - dijo Arnold - ¿Porqué siempre enfoca lo negativo?

- Soy complicado… y tal vez tú no logres entenderlo todo…

- ¿Crees que soy ingenuo? – dijo Arnold – Esa frase te resume muy bien… no crees que seamos trascendentes… que merecemos algo después de vivir… crees que todo esto acaba aquí.

(Nota del Autor: Aunque Arnold no es protestante, en los primeros cortos donde Craig Bartlett diseñó el personaje, en 1986, se puede ver que está viviendo en un ambiente protestante, a juzgar por los cortos: "Arnold escapes from Church" y "Arnold escapes from Dinner" donde Arnold vuela su imaginación durante celebraciones litúrgicas. En la versión de Nickelodeon del 1996, el ambiente de Arnold es neutral. Pero tras saberse que Harold es judío… podemos asumir que los demás son de la religión mayoritaria en Estados Unidos o que al menos están influenciados por dichas creencias.)

- Mis decisiones no tienen impacto en mi vida práctica. Que no crea en el más allá no invalida mi diagnóstico… tienes triquinosis.

- ¿Quieres creer que esto es todo? ¿Qué no podemos aspirar a más…?

- Me alegro en creer… que esto no es una simple prueba… que no somos marionetas de algún ser superior que cree que haciéndonos los buenos tendremos una falsa paz.

- Se oculta en su conocimiento porque cree que lo es todo… porque tiene miedo de enfrentar una realidad que está más allá de su comprensión…

- ¿Sabes por qué la gente le reza a Dios? – le preguntó House.

- Porque la gente agradece lo que Dios les da… la vida… la familia… y le agradecen que por su grandeza ellos tengan esas cosas… porque es importante agradecer por lo que tenemos.

- ¡Error! La gente le reza a Dios… porque no quiere que los aplasten como a hormigas. Eso es en realidad la gente religiosa… gente que hace el bien… porque creen que si no lo hacen un castigo los aguarda… y lo siento… no me fío de quienes se esconden…

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Gerald – Está bien… ¿Qué le sucede a mi amigo…?

- Pues… yo me siento un poco cansado pero mejor… ¿Acaso crees que…? ¡Cooofff!

Arnold tosió fuertemente. Los demás se sorprendieron.

- En muy poco tiempo estaremos… ¡Cooofff!

Ese último tosido no fue solo seco. Arnold volvió a toser y escupió sangre. Las alarmas de los monitores empezaron a sonar. En el monitor apareció "87 SPO2"

- ¡Carro de paradas! – dijo House – La saturación se desploma… necesita soporte ventilatorio.

Las enfermeras acudieron hacia Arnold y trajeron los implementos. House tomó el ambú y comenzó a asistir en la respiración de Arnold.

- 40 ml de furosemida… y 10 mg de Lorazepam intravenoso…

Las enfermeras colocaron las medicinas y en cuando Arnold se paralizó por el lorazepam, House lo intubó. Tras poner el tubo empezó a usar el ambú para asistir su respiración.

- ¿La triquinosis causa esto…? – preguntó Gerald.

- Pues no… - le respondió House – Tráiganme un respirador… me va a doler la mano.

Helga salió con una enfermera y trajeron un respirador. En cuando pusieron la canaleta sobre el tubo de la intubación… la saturación volvió a la normalidad: "96 SPO2".

(Nota del Autor: Saturación o SPO2 es la concentración de oxígeno en sangre y se mide de 0 a 100)

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Gerald.

- No tengo ni idea…

- No es la triquinosis – dijo Cameron – Esto es otra cosa…

- Todos… vamos a mi despacho.

En el despacho de House, el médico había reunido a su equipo y a Helga y Gerald.

- Ha sido un edema pulmonar fulminante – dijo Chase entrando a la oficina – Le están extrayendo 1 litro de líquido de los pulmones…

- Las teorías anteriores ya no nos sirven… - dijo House borrando la pizarra – Y esto implica que las convulsiones no eran falsas… así que… venga gente…

En su pizarra escribió:

"_**Arnold Shortman – Cabeza de balón:**_

_**- Convulsiones**_

_**- Edema pulmonar"**_

(Nota del Autor: Arnold Shortman es el nombre completo de Arnold, o es el más aceptado extraoficialmente hablando)

- ¿Vegetaciones en las arterias coronarias? – dijo Chase – Un posible caso de insuficiencia cardíaca.

- No explica las convulsiones…

- Si las larvas se trasladaron al cerebro pudieron producir daños neurológicos… Cistercosis – dijo Foreman – Explicaría sus convulsiones y su somnolencia…

- No si la Resonancia estaba limpia… - dijo Cameron.

- Se movía en la máquina… habría que repetirla… - respondió Foreman.

- No hay que perder el tiempo… - dijo House – La cistercosis es muy plausible… considerando que se encariñó con el cerdo ese… Abnner. Así que Foreman… prepara todo para la biopsia… pero muscular. No nos arriesgaremos a abrirle la cabeza…


	6. Historia Clínica

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo V**

**(Historia Clínica)**

Foreman, seguido por Chase y Cameron salieron del despacho de House. Quedaron solamente House, Gerald y Helga.

- ¿Debo preocuparme…? – dijo Gerald.

- Arnold está sedado – dijo House – Los resultados de la biopsia tardarán varias horas… así que creo que es mejor que arreglemos esto de otra forma…

- ¿De qué forma…? – dijo Helga.

- Tenemos que ir a Hilliwood a inspeccionar su habitación – El edema no se explica de todos modos. Sólo dije lo de la biopsia para mantenerlos alejados.

- Me prepararé… - dijo Gerald saliendo con House de la oficina.

En cuanto Helga quedó sola… supo que tenía que desahogarse de todo lo que había visto.

- Ahh… Arnold… tu tan moral… tan buen creyente… haces que tiemble cada parte de mi ser… ¡Oh mi amado Arnold, te preocupas por los que menos tienen y aún así la naturaleza te castiga! ¿Será una dolencia producto de tu amistad con el cerdo? ¡No! Porque aún el ser más impuro se purificaría al estar contigo… así como tú puedes calmar a la más violenta Pataki con tan sólo un paraguas… ¡Oh Arnold, mi amado!

(Nota del Autor: Con lo del 'paraguas' me refiero a la escena en la que Arnold le presta su paraguas a Helga, en el episodio "Helga va al Psiquiatra")

Tras decir eso, Helga salió de la oficina de House y se dirigió hacia la puerta del Hospital. Ahí vio que House y Gerald estaban discutiendo en el estacionamiento.

- ¡No! No me subiré a su motocicleta… - decía Gerald.

- Por favor… usemos el autobús… - dijo Helga – No cabemos los tres en la moto…

- Tienes razón… - dijo House – Lo siento Gerald… te irás en autobús. Helga y yo iremos en la moto.

- ¿Y por qué yo…?

- Porque se vería muy mal que dos hombres, uno negro y otro blanco estén en una sola motocicleta. Que una chica y un tipo estén en una moto es pasable… la casa paga el pasaje.

Gerald se llevó las manos a la cabeza como quejándose de su situación y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. House arrancó su moto y al pasar por Gerald le gritó:

- ¡Que te den recibo en el autobús!

(Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms, Hilliwood)

House y Helga esperaron a Gerald en la Casa de Huéspedes. Apenas lo tuvieron delante, los tres llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó Phil abriendo.

- Necesito ver la habitación de Arnold – dijo House entrando por la fuerza.

- ¿Gerald? ¿Helga? ¿Quién es él?

- Es el Dr. House – dijo Gerald – Está viendo a Arnold en el hospital.

- ¿Hospital? ¡¿Está enfermo?

- ¿No vino una médica a decírselo?

- Dijo que estaba en observación y que no era grave… ¿Es grave, doctor?

- Como siempre Cameron brinda unas horas de falsa esperanza a la gente… - House miró a Phil – Verá… su nieto nos dijo que tiene a un cerdo como mascota. Necesito comprobar su habitación… porque esta grave…

- Abnner nunca… - Phil pensó bien antes de negar categóricamente la influencia de Abnner – Puede pasar a la habitación… sígame…

En cuanto Phil dirigía a House y los demás hacia la habitación, House notó que esa era una casa de huéspedes, en la cual muchas personas que tal vez no tengan mucho que ver entre sí, vivían bajo el mismo techo y desayunaban en la misma cocina.

- Gerald… - le dijo House – Necesito que me hagas una lista de todos los que viven aquí…

- Empezaré a hacerla en la habitación de Arnold… porque creo que él tiene una lista similar.

Phil los dejó finalmente en la habitación de Arnold.

- Sólo espero que den con lo que aqueja a mi nieto…

Una vez solos, House empezó a comprobar la habitación. Todo era normal: Una cama, un equipo estéreo, un reloj despertador con la forma de Arnold, control remoto… no había nada raro en esa habitación.

- Aquí no hay nada… - dijo Helga – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

House miró por la ventana y vio a Abnner comiendo cosas de la basura en el patio de la Casa de Huéspedes. Supo entonces lo que buscaba.

- Helga… sigue buscando en la habitación… yo y Gerald iremos al patio…

Una vez que House y Gerald se fueron, Helga tuvo oportunidad de volver su dualismo común.

- Ahh… Arnold… Sigues enfermo y por eso nos vemos forzados a profanar el templo donde te entregas al sueño… ¡Oh, el destino! Que me obliga a profanar tu morada buscando cosas que hayan podido enfermarte… cosas que te hayan hecho daño… pero por más que busco no encuentro nada. ¡Oh, Arnold! Tú tan puro… tan moral… tan bello… te amo… te amo… daría todo por salvarte… hasta la última gota de mi sangre… todo mi corazón… todo lo daría…

Mientras Helga estaba distraída en sus devaneos al recitar esa poesía, se resbaló y cayó contra algo. Vio que era una caja donde había cómics, VHS y una llave.

- ¿Los "Expedientes Secretos Z"? – dijo Helga mirando el VHS – Esperen un segundo…

Helga vio que tras los cómics y VHS había una llave. La tomó y miró que en la habitación no había ningún cerrojo. Se acercó hacia la cama de Arnold.

- Aahh… Arnold… aquí está impregnada tu esencia… - dijo mirando el pijama que estaba debajo de la almohada – El rastro que uno sigue al…

Helga dejó de recitar. Supo que perdía el tiempo y se dio una bofetada para volver a la realidad. Entonces al caer boca arriba en la cama de Arnold vio algo que sobresalía en el mobiliario. Se acercó, retiró el reloj de Arnold que había en un espacio de un mueble cercano y encontró una especie de cofre pequeño. Vio que tenía un cerrojo, así que lo abrió.

- ¿Qué cosas guardará Arnold aquí?

Helga abrió el cofre y vio un montón de hojas de papel. Leyó la primera:

"_14 de Agosto de 1996_

_Este es Arnold… el chico que vive en el último piso de la Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms. Escribo esto… porque no puedo soportarlo más. Ahora que tengo 10 años, me doy cuenta que muchas de las historias del abuelo sobre mis padres están… muy tomadas por los pelos. ¿Acaso me estará ocultando algo? No lo creo… mi abuelo es muy buena persona._

_Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¡Mis padres! Ya no aguanto que me evadan la pregunta… no quiero preguntárselo al abuelo porque sé que me diría lo mismo: Fueron a una misión en San Lorenzo y no regresaron. ¿Acaso eso será real? ¿Acaso mis padres estarán lejos? Me deprime sólo pensarlo… pero definitivamente quiero encontrarlos._

_¿Podré pedirle ayuda a Gerald? No lo sé… es mi mejor amigo y hasta hacemos ese saludo con los dedos… pero creo que es pedirle demasiado. Lo que si sé es que desesperadamente quiero saber dónde están mis padres… no quiero ser el 'huérfano' que mencionó Bob Pataki en ese día… porque yo siento… que mis padres están en algún lugar._

_Arnold."_

(Nota del Autor: Bob Pataki insultó a Arnold al decirle a Helga: "¿Vas a dejar que el huérfano y sus ancestros nos ganen?" en el episodio "Día de los Padres")

Helga supo entonces que Arnold era humano… tenía sentimientos, y le empezó a doler su trato distante hacia su amado. Tomó la siguiente hoja. Era mucho más corta.

"_17 de Agosto de 1996_

_Abner. Todos creen que es obsceno que tenga a un cerdo como mascota. Pero no puedo evitarlo… el abuelo dice que se lo regalaron a mis padres en San Lorenzo. Pero aunque fuera una mentira… no puedo evitar quererlo. Es más… divertido que tener un perro. Los perros son muy comunes… un cerdo sin embargo… es toda una experiencia diferente. No sé que haría sin Abner y me imagino que él tampoco sabría que hacer sin mí._

_Arnold."_

Helga tomó las hojas del cofre y se las guardó con la llave. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía que saber de la existencia de las mismas. En ese momento, House y Gerald regresaban del patio.

- Fue difícil… pero lo conseguimos… - dijo Gerald.

- Cállate y no me hagas recordar cómo te corrías para no sostener al cerdo para el frotis. Soy cojo… así que no sé porque no lo hiciste tu sólo…

- ¿Qué frotis? – preguntó Helga.

- Le hemos tomado una muestra de saliva a ese marrano. Si encontramos eosinófilos, sabremos que efectivamente tiene la triquina o algo similar – respondió House - ¿Haz encontrado algo aquí?

- Sólo unos VHS de "Los Expedientes Secretos Z" – respondió Helga.

- Es mi programa favorito… - dijo Gerald – Deberías ver cómo…

- Ya, ya… - dijo House cortándolo – Volvamos al Hospital. Aquí no hay nada interesante salvo el marrano… no hay nada raro en los residentes…

- ¿Nada raro? – le dijo Gerald – Pero si la abuela está loca… y el abuelo…

- Ah eso… están pirados todos… pero nada médicamente relevante. Si fuera algo de la cocina, todos en la Casa de Huéspedes estarían con convulsiones o peor.

- Claro… - respondió Helga - ¿Qué de interesante íbamos a encontrar en una habitación de un chico con cabeza de balón?

- ¿Han visto como se pone el pijama? – preguntó House – Siempre me interesó…

- Es un pijama tipo camisa – respondió Gerald con tono de fastidio – Volvamos al hospital…


	7. Necesidad de Saber

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Necesidad de Saber)**

(Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey)

- ¡House! – gritó Cuddy cuando el médico regresó al hospital - ¡Te quiero en mi despacho ya!

- Es un poco rara… - dijo House – Le da morbo con el bastón… brrr…

Gerald se quedó sorprendido con la referencia que había hecho House.

- ¿Qué le da qué…?

- No es nada importante… - dijo Helga llevándolo hacia los ascensores.

Trasladémonos un momento al despacho de Cuddy.

- Si quieres ayudantes, contrátalos… pero no puedes estar usando niños.

- Son buena gente… - dijo House – Y son los únicos que permiten conseguir la historia clínica del chico con cabeza de balón…

- Pero nos van a empapelar cuando venga la inspección… no puedes hacerlo…

- Por favor… la inspección fue en Octubre. Y todavía estamos en Mayo.

- Se acabó House… no quiero una demanda de los padres de estos niños. Cuando sepan que están faltando al colegio para que…

- ¿Tanto delito es que dos personas falten a clases para ayudar a otro chico?

- Díselo a sus abogados… llamaré a la familia.

Cuddy empezó a buscar en el Sistema Informático el nombre de Arnold. En el encontró los nombres de sus padres y tutores. Fue cuando quiso buscar información de sus padres y le apareció lo siguiente:

"_Dr. Stella / Médico - Médicos sin Fronteras._

_Última Misión: 12 de Enero de 1991_

_Sitio de la Misión: Isla San Lorenzo._

_Fecha de Retorno: DESCONOCIDA."_

"_Miles / Antropólogo – Universidad John Hopckins_

_Última Misión: 12 de Enero de 1991_

_Sitio de la Misión: Isla San Lorenzo._

_Fecha de Retorno: DESCONOCIDA"_

- ¿Están desaparecidos? – dijo Cuddy.

- Por eso llamé a los chicos… recolectar cosas y pasarlas por el laboratorio será mas fácil que saber donde están los padres.

- Tienes que hablar con sus abuelos… son los únicos que tienen su custodia.

- Haz descubierto que los padres tal vez se hayan largado y dejado al niño con cabeza de balón con los abuelos. Si se los preguntara no me lo van a decir…

- ¿Por qué crees que los abuelos…?

- No creo que la gente miente, sólo asumo que lo hacen.

Cuddy suspiró por la derrota. Tendría que hacerse cargo ella sola.

- En cuanto consigas la historia clínica completa o lo diagnostiques, quiero que esos niños regresen a sus vidas antiguas.

House simplemente salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

En ella estaban Helga, Gerald, Foreman, Chase y Cameron. House entró y esperó.

- ¿A dónde has ido? – dijo Cameron – Te has saltado las horas de consulta.

- Creo saber qué pasa con… el chico con cabeza de balón.

- Se llama Arnold – dijo Gerald.

- Arnold… - se corrigió House – El patio de la Casa de Huéspedes es una especie de muladar por el cerdo ese… y aquí hemos traído unas muestras para el Laboratorio.

- Eso son pistas… pero no nos dicen nada… - dijo Chase.

- ¿Qué enfermedad se produce edema pulmonar y está relacionada con animales?

- ¿Brucelosis? – dijo Cameron.

- No, claro que no – dijo Foreman – Se da en ovejas…

- Casi… pero no… como todos los niños saben, donde hay puerco hay heces de puerco. Pero lo que pocos saben es donde hay heces… hay triquinosis. Alguno de los parásitos llegó hacia los pulmones y provocaron el edema. Comiencen con el albendazol.

- House… tenemos que esperar la confirmación del diagnóstico… - dijo Cameron.

- El laboratorio corroborará lo que les digo. Pónganle el albendazol… si mejora, gano yo y si se muere… tú…

- ¿Y ya está? – dijo Gerald - ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Bueno… tal vez tenga que replantearse a su mascota… pero eso bastará…

- Menos mal… - dijo Gerald suspirando.

Todos salieron hacia la habitación de Arnold. Cameron le dio las píldoras.

- Por enésima vez… Abner no tiene parásitos… tendrá que ser otra cosa…

- Entiendo que protegas a tu mascota… pero si sigues un programa de medicación no la sacrificarán. No queremos hacerte daño…

- ¡No es por eso! – les gritó Arnold – Sólo es que…

Arnold empezó a ver nuevamente difuso. Las voces se oían borrosas y con eco.

- Tengo nauseas… - dijo Arnold y se dejó caer contra la cama.

- ¿Arnold? ¿Arnold? ¡Oye, Arnold! – le dijo Gerald y lo sacudió.

Arnold empezó a sufrir violentas sacudidas por sí mismo. Gerald se asustó y lo soltó. Entonces para Foreman, Cameron y Chase se hizo claro lo que pasaba… Arnold convulsionaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Arnold? – dijo Gerald - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Son convulsiones! – dijo Cameron – En decúbito lateral – dijo mientras lo colocaban en dicha posición de seguridad - ¡Traigan lorazepam!

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de sonido tremebundo de la boca de Arnold.

- Está vomitando… - dijo Foreman - ¡Aspirador! ¡Traigan a House!

Gerald salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Vamos Arnold… - dijo Cameron mientras le ponían el lorazepam.

En eso Gerald regresó con House.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido una reacción adversa al albendazol?

- No tuvimos tiempo a dárselo… - dijo Cameron – La triquinosis no es la gran culpable.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi amigo? – dijo Gerald - ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

- Pues no tengo ni idea… - le respondió House.


	8. Diagnóstico: Parte 2

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Diagnóstico: Parte 2)**

El lorazepam controló las convulsiones, pero se hizo claro que la teoría ambiental era errónea. Arnold no tenía triquina, o eso era lo que los síntomas mostraban. House regresó a la oficina.

- Nuestros supuestos eran erróneos, diagnóstico diferencial…

- Tiene que ser Cistercosis… - dijo Foreman – Explica porqué no mejoró…

- Hemos descartado por completo la triquina – respondió House – Necesito nuevas ideas.

- Tiene que ser la triquina… el patio era un muladar… - dijo Gerald.

- Pues nos equivocábamos – dijo House leyendo unas analíticas – El nivel de eosinófilos en sangre tras el ataque era normal. No son parásitos…

- ¿Intoxicación por pesticidas? – dijo Foreman.

- Tenemos un amigo llamado Stinky que plantó sandías… - dijo Gerald – Pero su casa está al otro lado de la ciudad… aunque Arnold fue a verlo varias veces.

- Si se trata de una intoxicación por la piel… habría que bañarlo – dijo Chase.

- No te preocupes… ya me encargado de eso… - dijo House.

El observador podía ver como las enfermeras se llevaban la camilla de Arnold hacia una de las duchas de los quirófanos para un aseo a profundidad.

- Tenemos que ponerle adrenalina y pralidoxina en cuanto salga del baño…

- Pero no explica el edema pulmonar… - dijo Foreman – Sigo pensando en los parásitos…

- La serología y bioquímica descartan los parásitos… - dijo House.

- Es que no hay otra cosa que explique sus síntomas… no tiene anomalías cardíacas, no tiene vegetaciones en las arterias, quistes en el pulmón, nada que explique el edema. Además… si fuera los pesticidas, tendría el pulso por los suelos – dijo Cameron.

- Tiene razón… - dijo House - ¿Acaso las pruebas están mal? Repítanlas…

- ¿Y la infancia de Arnold? – dijo Gerald – Una vez me dijo que sus padres eran exploradores…

- En el estadio final de la Tripanosomiasis Africana Humana, se presentan síntomas neurológicos y no se detectan los parásitos en sangre – dijo House – Porque se alojan en el cerebro…

- Esa historia puede ser una mentira – dijo Foreman.

- Los síntomas cuadran… - dijo House.

- Pero no logro entender cómo un niño de 10 años que vive en la urbe, tenga la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño – respondió Foreman - ¿Tal vez se equivocó de salida en el peaje?

- O una transfusión… - dijo Cameron.

- O una transfusión… - dijo House como queriendo darse la razón.

- Que según la historia… no le han hecho – respondió Foreman – Hay otras causas más posibles… Tularemia. ¿Cuidan animales en la escuela?

- Tenemos… unos conejos que el Profesor Simmons nos asigna al grupo.

- Ahí está – respondió Foreman – Tularemia. Póngale cloramfelicol.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué de todo un salón de estudiantes sólo uno tendría la fiebre del conejo. ¿Porqué no todos? ¿Qué hay de especial?

- Tal vez una pulga saltase y lo picase – dijo Foreman.

- No tienen pulgas… - dijo Gerald.

- El chico dice que no tienen pulgas… estaría enfermo si fuese mentira – respondió House.

- Claro… - dijo Foreman sarcástico – Es más plausible que el chico se confundiera de salida en el peaje y acabara en… África. No hay ninguna prueba que sustente el diagnóstico de la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño…

- Claro que si la hay – dijo House – Una punción lumbar mostraría…

- Ni hablar – dijo Foreman – Con esa cabeza y esa presión intracraneal le producirías una hernia en la médula oblonga y lo matarías. Ningún neurólogo en su sano juicio lo recomendaría.

- Tienes suerte de que tú no seas cualquier neurólogo…

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Gerald.

Todos se callaron al escuchar a Gerald.

- Gerald… - dijo Helga en voz baja.

- Ya estoy harto de esas peleas. No me importa eso… ¡Me preocupa mi amigo! ¿Se pondrá bien? Estoy de acuerdo con el Dr. Foreman… tal vez alguien hiciera trampa… Sid crió a los conejos antes que el turno de Arnold. Es un descuidado y le pudo pasar la tularemia. Tal vez por eso Arnold enfermó… pero no pierdan el tiempo discutiendo sobre quien tiene o no razón mientras mi mejor amigo se está muriendo.

- Pues haber dicho esto antes de hacernos perder el tiempo – dijo House mirando a Gerald – Es lo común en estos lares… la idiotez se pega.

- Tenemos que ubicar a esos conejos… - dijo Cameron.

- Pónganle el tratamiento con cloranfelicol – dijo House.

Cameron salió hacia la habitación de Arnold. Lo acompañaron Gerald y Helga.

- ¿Qué quieren…?

- Te estamos poniendo cloranfelicol para la Tularemia – dijo Cameron – Te pondrás bien…

- Son los conejos Arnold – dijo Gerald – Sid debió haberlos cuidado mal…

- ¿Los conejos de clase?

- Te pondrás bien – dijo Helga – Y volverás al salón como siempre, cabeza de balón.

- Helga… - dijo Gerald – Basta ya…

- Ya te hemos puesto la medicación – dijo Cameron – Hará efecto en pocas horas.

- Gerald… cuando salga de aquí iremos a comer un helado en…

Arnold se dejó caer a la cama. Estaba muy cansado. Y de repente quedó como dormido.

- ¿Arnold? ¿Arnold? Oye, Arnold…

Arnold no respondía. Gerald lo sacudió. Helga salió de la habitación, llamaría a House.

- ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! – dijo Cameron sacudiéndolo – Pupilas reactivas – dijo iluminándole los ojos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo Gerald.

- Intento despertarlo – dijo Cameron, para luego pincharlo con una aguja en los dedos – No responde al dolor… ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

En eso vio que en los monitores el pulso y la tensión eran estables. ¿No era una bradicardia?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo House entrando con Helga.

- No lo sé… no responde… ¡Arnold!

- ¡Oye, despierta cabeza de balón! ¡Arnold! – dijo Helga sacudiéndolo.

El pulso y la tensión se mantenían estables. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

- Ha entrando en coma – diagnosticó Cameron finalmente.


	9. Diagnóstico: Parte 3

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

** Capítulo VIII**

**(Diagnóstico: Parte 3)**

House salió hacia el laboratorio con los demás.

- Sólo hay una forma que un paciente con tularemia entre en coma teniendo pautado cloranfelicol… - dijo House mirando a su equipo.

- Qué no tenga tularemia… – dijo Cameron.

- Se necesitan 3 médicos y 2 chicos para que este niño se le diagnostique la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño… - dijo House sarcásticamente.

- Lo que sigo sin entender es cómo un niño de una zona urbana pudo haber contraído la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño – dijo Foreman.

- Todos mienten – dijo House – Los padres eran exploradores.

- No… aunque los padres lo fueran… ¿Cómo lo contrajo el chico?

- Todo lo transmisible por vía sanguínea… lo es por vía sexual.

- Ni hablar – dijo Foreman – Eso sencillamente es imposible… es inaudito…

- Hay precedentes…

- ¿El mal de Chagas, por el sexo? – dijo Foreman – Si… de un tipo que fue a África a darle un puntazo… a una mosca Tsé-Tsé.

- Hace un par de años a un portugués se le diagnosticó la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño. ¿Su única relación con África? Su novio que fue destinado en Angola.

- ¿Y dónde has leído eso? – dijo Cameron.

- En el Instituto de Higiene y Medicina Tropical – dijo House – No seas tan vaga y pásate un tiempo en la biblioteca.

(Nota del Autor: El caso mencionado es real. El artículo publicado en The Lancet es: Possible cases of sexual and congenital transmission of sleeping sickness. La cita de la revista para los interesados es: The Lancet, Volume 363, Issue 9404, Page 247, 17 January 2004)

- Sigo sin creer que los padres le hayan pasado la Enfermedad del Sueño – dijo Foreman.

- Pero si no es por eso… - dijo Cameron – No tenemos por donde continuar.

- Comiencen el tratamiento con Melarsoprol…

- ¿Melarsoprol? – dijo Chase.

- Si está en el estadio final, lo demás es perder el tiempo – respondió House.

- ¿En verdad sus padres…? – preguntó con timidez Helga.

- No creo que hayan sido tan depravados… hay otra explicación. ¿Tú estás enamorada, no?

- ¡Yo nunca jamás…!

- ¿Helga enamorada? – dijo Gerald sorprendido - ¡Eso nunca! ¡Arnold no mentiría de algo así!

- Salgan todos de aquí…

- Pero House…

- ¡Salgan todos! Excepto Helga.

Foreman, Cameron y Chase salieron. Gerald quiso quedarse en el laboratorio.

- Vete de aquí…

- Es mi amigo… tengo derecho…

- Que te largues… - le dijo House.

Gerald se retiró también. House miró a Helga.

- Sé… que quieres creer que es perfecto, que es el chico ideal. Busqué en tu historia médica y vi lo de la Psiquiatra que te atendió. Y le dijiste que lo amabas…

- Yo… eso…

- Lo que digamos está cubierto por el secreto profesional.

- Lo amo… pero nadie debe saberlo. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Nunca le he tocado… sólo… lo besé.

- Es posible… que Arnold… ya tuviera a su propia figura del amor. Si esa otra chica tuviese… una herida en la boca y se hubieran besado, el parásito pudo haber pasado por la saliva…

- No… Arnold nunca… - dijo Helga – No me haría eso… no se enamoraría…

- Tienes que ser valiente – dijo House – Y pensar si ese chico que crees tan perfecto… no haya cometido alguna vez un error. Tan sólo uno…

- Arnold nunca haría eso… nunca… se enamoraría… y mucho menos…

- ¡Jamás has confesado tu amor hacia él! – le dijo House – Lo normal es que se busque novia…

- Pregúntele a sus abuelos… nunca ha estado con nadie… - dijo Helga.

- Sus abuelos nunca dirán nada… porque seguramente creen en esa mentira.

Helga supo que tenía que hablar. Tenía que demostrarle a House que se equivocaba.

- ¡No es una mentira! – dijo Helga mostrándole las cartas del cofre – Arnold buscaba a sus padres… ¿Por qué cree que se lo ocultan sus abuelos? ¡Ellos tienen la culpa! ¡Tal vez… un besito inocente de padres a hijos lo pasó por la saliva! Pero no diga que a mi Arnold le hicieron… o él se dejó llevar…

House leyó las cartas. Las leyó despacio.

- Tal vez si en su búsqueda… encontró el verdadero amor… si alguna vez no fue perfecto…

- No… eso es simplemente imposible… Arnold… es perfecto… es tan moral…

- Si crees que Arnold es perfecto… entonces me he quedado sin pistas y no habrá forma que pueda pedir el tratamiento de Melarsoprol. Pero debes saber que está grave… así que si crees, que una sola vez no pudo enamorarse… una sola vez no fuese perfecto… no fuese… moral, pediré el tratamiento. Porque sino… mañana por la mañana, morirá.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo Helga llorando – No… no… Arnold no… por dios… no…

House salió de la habitación. Miró a sus colegas y a Gerald.

- Comiencen el tratamiento con Melarsoprol… - dijo House – Yo tenía razón – dijo House mirando a Gerald – Mentimos todos…

Gerald entró hacia la habitación y se acercó a Helga.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Helga sólo seguía llorando y haciendo a un lado a Gerald se retiró de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso en realidad ella…? – dijo Cameron.

- Dice que nunca lo ha besado… dudo que haya hecho algo más si fuese el caso – dijo House – Aunque… es posible que el chico tuviera un beso… y en la boca de la afortunada hubiera una herida… y que por ahí se transmitiera el parásito…

- Es muy improbable… - dijo Cameron – Tendríamos que preguntarle de quién se enamoró.

- No lo sabremos hasta que veamos si el tratamiento con Melarsoprol funcione – dijo House.

- ¿Porqué a Arnold le pasaría algo así? – dijo Gerald – No es mal chico… es muy bueno y…

- ¡La gente obtiene, lo que obtiene! – dijo House – No tiene nada que ver con lo que merecen.

House se retiró y siguiéndolo fueron los otros médicos. Gerald se quedó viendo como Helga se seguía lamentando en la habitación.

- En realidad… ella está enamorada… ¿Por qué otra razón se comportaría así?


	10. Historia Familiar

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Historia Familiar)**

Aunque House ya daba el caso por resuelto, tras unas horas Cameron entró a verlo a su oficina.

- No podemos iniciar el tratamiento con Melarsoprol.

- ¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó House.

- Es Cuddy…

House se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy. Entró haciendo ruido.

- ¡Vale, venga, te haré un hijo! Pero debes autorizarme el tratamiento…

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Cuddy. Luego entendió la indirecta – Ahhh… quieres el tratamiento con melarsoprol en ese niño… pues no.

- El diagnóstico de la Enfermedad del Sueño es consistente.

- ¿Quieres que la FDA nos empapele porque justifiques que se contagió con fluidos?

- No se ha ido a África… lo de sus padres puede ser falso… seguro es huérfano… así que lo único que nos queda es…

- No podemos iniciar el tratamiento sin el consentimiento de sus tutores.

- Pero legalmente el chico…

- ¡De eso nada! Si la FDA se entera de esto… así que coge un autobus y vuelve a Hilliwood, habla con los abuelos y una vez que hayas descartado por completo que los padres no sean exploradores, podrás venir y pautarle el tratamiento… porque tu otra teoría es… aberrante.

- ¿Aberrante que un chico que ya va a tener 11 años le preocupen los besos? ¡Hasta hay precedentes de niños 'calenturros' en la literatura?

(Nota del Autor: House se refiere al Informe Kinsey, realizado por Alfred Kinsey y publicado en dos libros: 'Comportamiento Sexual del Hombre' en 1948 y 'Comportamiento Sexual de la Mujer' en 1953. En el primer libro, en el capítulo 7: 'Edad y Relaciones Sexuales' se muestran estadísticas sobre coitos realizados por menores de 15 años.)

- Si claro… basarte en un controvertido informe porque crees que los niños son tan salidos como tú… ve a ver a los tutores y luego hablamos.

- Déjame decirte una cosa – dijo House – Si mi paciente se muere… será culpa tuya…

- Tú vete… - le dijo Cuddy.

(Casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms, Hilliwood)

El sonido del timbre hizo que Phil abriera la puerta. Esperaba que fuese otra de esas niñas exploradoras ofreciendo galletas, pero era House.

- Disculpe… pero tenemos que hablar.

- Pase… - dijo Phil sin saber lo que se le avecinaba.

House entró al oír a Phil. El abuelo de Arnold lo condujo hacia la cocina, donde estaba la su esposa que le sirvió galletas.

- Y dígame doctor House – dijo Phil - ¿A qué se debe su visita?

- Necesito saber la historia de los padres de Arnold…

- ¿El hombrecito ha estado preguntando por sus padres de nuevo, no?

(Nota del Autor: Si tomamos en cuenta que Craig Bartlett dijo que el apellido de Arnold se ha estado oyendo en la serie siempre, podemos pensar que el apellido es 'Shortman' [lit. 'hombrecito'], el sobrenombre que Phil le pone a Arnold. Lo digo aquí porque el juego de palabras no se puede traducir muy bien al español)

- El "hombrecito" está en coma… y a menos que no esclarezca lo de sus padres, no podré tratarle.

- Oh dios mío… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Doctor… se va a poner bien?

- Es una enfermedad muy resistente… se trata de la Tripanosomiasis Africana: La Enfermedad del Sueño. Deben decirme la verdad…

- ¿Así que de nuevo es eso, no?

- ¿Cómo que de nuevo es eso? – preguntó House.

- Hace tiempo le conté a Arnold… que sus padres rescataron el suero de la jungla prohibida y lo llevaron para curar a una aldea de la Enfermedad del Sueño.

(Nota del Autor: Esto lo dice Phil en el episodio "El día de los padres", aunque luego menciona que si bien eran médicos, no precisa si la historia sobre la Enfermedad del Sueño es real o es una exageración creada por Phil. Lo mantendremos como real por licencia dramática.)

- Si… seguro les decía otras historias más como la historia de que fueron acróbatas chinos y demás… - House le mostró las cartas que encontró Helga – Encontré esto en un cofre cerrado en su habitación. No le creía ni una palabra… así que diga la verdad…

- Sus padres realmente eran médicos… que salvaron a esos pueblos de enfermedades mortales.

- ¿Trataron alguna vez la Enfermedad del Sueño?

- No lo sé… - dijo Phil – Lo dije… porque sonaba bien para Arnold.

- Es muy probable que hayan muerto y usted no se lo quiera decir. ¡Todos sabemos que la vida es un asco! No haga como si su chico se acabase de enterar… necesito toda la información.

- Bueno… - dijo Phil – Bueno… sus padres se conocieron en la Jungla de la Isla San Lorenzo… y ahí se casaron… y ahí tuvieron a Arnold. Cuando se casaron, los aldeanos les dieron a un cerdo como regalo de bodas. Significaba mucho en esa región… y ese cerdo… es Abner.

- Entendido… - dijo House apuntando en unas hojas los datos.

- Luego tras unos años… volvieron a Hilliwood. El pequeño Arnold crecía feliz con sus padres… hasta que volvieron a llamarlos. Una terrible enfermedad estaba azotando la región… y decidieron volver una vez más… porque esa gente los necesitaba… su entrega…

- Ya, ya… - le cortó House – No me venga con sentimentalismos… al grano…

- No volvieron desde entonces. Siempre creo que está todavía en San Lorenzo o en cualquier otro sitio ayudando a quien lo necesite… aunque a veces…

- … piensa que ya no están…

- Doctor… - dijo Phil – Verá… yo y mi mujer ya estamos viejos… y por más que aparentemos ser jóvenes por Arnold y los consejos… y todo lo que hacemos para que se sienta feliz… creo que en algún momento nuestra vida… nos iremos… y por eso queremos que Arnold sea feliz todo el tiempo que pueda… porque luego… su vida se arruinará por completo.

- Están criando a ese niño de forma despreocupada mientras su futuro pende de un hilo… es increíble lo que hace la gente por mentir…

- Por lo que más quiera… no se lo diga… no le diga que tal vez sus padres…

- Tiene que saber la verdad… ¡Merece conocer la verdad!

- ¡No puede conocer la verdad sin destruir su vida! Es mucho mejor que no lo sepa… y que siga con las historias y la esperanza…

- ¿Es acaso mejor vivir en una mentira que encarar la verdad?

- No tiene ni 12 años… no sé como lo soportaría…

- Bueno… pues entonces espero que usted con sus más de 60 años sepa enfrentar la verdad… porque sepa que si lo que me ha dicho es mentira… el tratamiento de la Enfermedad del Sueño… matará a su nieto. Si tiene algo más que añadir… dígalo ahora mismo…

- No tengo nada que decir. Eso es la verdad…

- Pues confío en su palabra – dijo House.


	11. Necesidad de Decir

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo X**

**(Necesidad de Decir)**

House volvió a Cuddy con lo que le había dicho el tutor. Con las pruebas de que los padres se habían extraviado en San Lorenzo, Cuddy tenía las razones para justificar el Melarsoprol ante la FDA, por lo que autorizó el tratamiento a House.

Foreman y Chase fueron hacia la habitación de Arnold cargando una caja de cristal con varias jeringas con un líquido verduzco. Foreman la abrió y al tomar las jeringas se dio cuenta de algo… eran de cristal… y no de plástico.

- ¿Jeringas de cristal?

- Sistemas de suero especiales – respondió Chase.

- ¿Y para qué necesitamos esto?

- El melarsoprol derrite el plástico… esta sustancia es básicamente un cóctel de arsénico y anticongelante…

Chase tomó la jeringa que tenía Foreman y leyó en un papel colgado a la misma las contraindicaciones del medicamento.

- Puede provocar vómitos, dolor abdominal, toxicidad sanguínea, lesiones neuronales… arritmia cardíaca…

- Y olvidaron decir que duele mucho – dijo Chase – Este chico tiene suerte de estar en coma.

Luego… con alguna reticencia por saber lo que un fármaco con tales efectos secundarios podría causarle a un niño… le inyectaron el medicamento.

Tras unas horas, House, sus subordinados, Helga y Gerald estaban reunidos en la oficina de House.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo veremos mejoría? – dijo Foreman.

- Lo mantendremos con el melarsoprol el mayor tiempo que podamos – dijo House.

- ¡Tiene efectos a largo plazo! – respondió Chase.

- ¿Peores que morirse? – preguntó House.

- ¿Arnold se pondrá bien? – preguntó Gerald.

- Espero que en un par de horas muestre alguna mejoría – respondió Cameron – Salir del coma o que no empeore serían buenas señales…

- ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto… Arnold…?

- Hay muchas formas de explicar porque tiene esto… - dijo House – La primera… es que tuvo una transfusión de sangre contaminada…

- Arnold me lo habría dicho – dijo Gerald – Hubiéramos ido juntos… para darle ánimos…

- ¿Porque crees que Arnold te lo diría todo?

- Porque soy su mejor amigo…

- Vale… vale, segunda forma – dijo House – Contagio por fluidos.

- ¡Arnold no haría nunca algo así! ¡No haría… egghhhh… esas cosas!

- Porque crees que bajo su moral…

- ¡El no lo haría! – dijo Helga de repente - ¡Ese cabeza de balón es muy… tonto!

House conocía las razones para que Helga dijera eso, pero prefirió no responder. Después de todo, era secreto profesional con Helga. Podía romperlo, ya que a él no le importaba… pero sabía que necesitaba de Helga para averiguar más de Arnold.

- No digas eso de Arnold – dijo Gerald – Siempre te pasas la vida maltratándolo…

- ¡Cállense! – dijo House – Y finalmente… la tercera forma… la vía materna.

Al oír la frase "vía materna", Gerald y Helga bajaron los ojos y se quedaron callados.

- Necesito que salgan de la oficina.

- Pero… - dijo Gerald – Si es algo sobre sus padres… mi amigo tiene que…

- ¡Que se larguen los dos! – gritó House.

Helga y Gerald se retiraron. House miró a sus subordinados. Cameron empezó:

- ¿Qué has averiguado, que tratas así a esos dos pobre chicos?

- Los padres de Arnold eran exploradores en la Isla de San Lorenzo.

- Ay dios mío… - dijo Cameron.

- Se casaron y tuvieron a su hijo en la Isla, donde les hicieron un regalo de bodas… un cerdo llamado Abner.

- Que puede contener toda clase de parásitos…

- No hay forma de que se los haya pasado al chico… la Enfermedad del Sueño no se contagia por contacto… - dijo House.

- ¿Estás diciendo que los padres…?

- Si los padres tuvieron la Enfermedad del Sueño… es muy probable que estén muertos. El abuelo casi me pide que no se lo diga a Arnold… en cuando despierte del coma se lo diré.

- ¡No puedes decirle eso! – dijo Cameron – Sufrirá demasiado…

- También pueden ser portadores asintomáticos… - dijo Chase – El chico puede…

- No nos des falsas esperanzas… - dijo Foreman – Con casi 11 años de Enfermedad del Sueño ya deberían estar muertos…

- ¿Y quieres condenar a que el mundo de ese pobre niño se derrumbe para decirle porqué tiene esta enfermedad? Es mejor que le mientas… - dijo Cameron.

- ¿Y qué le digo…? – preguntó House - ¿Qué una amiga le besó y le pasó la enfermedad? ¿Qué un loco le pinchó una aguja infectada? ¿Qué alguien se lo cepilló mientras dormía? ¡No tiene lógica! Esta explicación de los padres lo explica todo. ¡Es perfecto!

- Ya resolviste el enigma… ¿Podemos acabar? – dijo Cameron.

- No ha acabado hasta que el paciente sepa lo que es. Y si este chico ayuda a todo el mundo…

- ¡Es por eso que lo haces! – dijo Cameron – Te irrita que una persona sea humana… se preocupe por sus semejantes… y por eso buscas la forma de destruir su vida… sus ilusiones… si le dices esto House… su vida cambiará… pero para mal.

- Su vida ya iba a ser un asco de todos modos… - dijo House – No tiene a nadie más que sus abuelos… y están viejos… así que cuando se mueran… esto de sus padres será peor.

- ¿Y… Arnold lo sabe? – dijo Cameron.

- No. Sus abuelos lo ocultan muy bien. Una vida perfecta construida en una mentira… es… corrupción de menores… - dijo House saliendo.

House se dirigió hacia la habitación de Arnold. En ella estaba sentada al lado de la cama, Helga mirando a Arnold. Gerald por su parte no se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Y Gerald?

- Dice que necesita tomar aire fresco… - dijo Helga - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Comprobando… el pulso – dijo House mientras miraba los monitores – Y hablar contigo.

- Me traicionó… - dijo Helga – Seguro se besuqueó con… esa otra… y por eso… tiene lo que tiene.

- Y justo de eso tenemos que hablar… - dijo House.


	12. Un amigo menos

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Un amigo menos)**

House no podía decirle a Helga lo de los padres… más que nada porque no estaba seguro de si esa era la verdad. Poco le importaba el secreto profesional, pero si le importaba la reacción de Helga.

- ¿De qué quiere hablarme…?

- De este chico… - dijo House – Debería mostrar alguna mejoría pronto…

- Qué me importa ya… - dijo Helga – Me traicionó…

- ¡Pero si nunca le has confesado tu amor, es normal que busque a otro!

- Pensé que al preocuparse tanto por ayudar a los demás… por creerse ese mesías urbano… no tendría tiempo para pensar en enamorarse… y que mi amor en secreto…

- ¿Qué querías que haga… que llore, que grite por ti?

- ¡Si maldición! – le dijo Helga – Quería que captara que mi odio era porque no podía sentir su amor… quería que supiera que lo amaba… quería que supiera que tenía un lugar en mi corazón. ¿En su lugar? ¡Se besuquea con esa tal Lila Sawyer! Tiene merecido que le haya pasado esto…

- ¿Así te expresas del chico del cual recitabas poemas de amor? Te recuerdo que el Hospital tiene cámaras…

- ¿Usted que sabe? ¿Quiere oír una historia triste? No es la historia de un niño huérfano, como bien lo llamó mi padre…

Helga estaba en un punto de quiebre. Se sentía tan ultrajada porque Arnold haya besado a otra chica que había aceptado actitudes tan reprochables como la de su padre, que insultó a Arnold llamándolo huérfano por el simple gusto de decirlo.

- … es la historia de una chica que siempre fue la sombra en su familia. Si… sonará algo cliché, pero no puedo darle nada más espectacular.

- Y yo que me esperaba una historia de abusos, acosos sexuales y familias drogadictas…

Helga hizo como que no escuchó la ironía de House y siguió:

- Esa chica… soy yo, Helga G. Pataki. Mi hermana Olga Pataki controla por completo mi vida familiar. ¿Qué puede decir sobre una chica cuyos padres prefieren más a su hermana la perfecta, que la mandan al colegio sin almuerzo más que una lata de frijoles? ¿O que cuando hace frío, le dejan ir al colegio sin un abrigo, porque se preocupaban más por oír el concierto de Olga? ¿O que siempre ignoren tu nombre, como indicando cuan insignificante eres para ellos? ¡No saben nada! ¡Ni Arnold, ni tú, ni nadie sabe el infierno que atraviesa Helga G. Pataki!

- Basta ya… - dijo House – Se me saltan las lágrimas y todo… snifff…

- ¿Ah, cree que es poco? ¿Y qué le parece tener un padre que es tan codicioso que intenta destruir a sus propios vecinos para la construcción de un Centro Comercial donde habrá un stand de su tienda de Localizadores?

- Oh… es demasiado para mi pobre mente… se derrumban mis esquemas… quiero llorar.

- ¡Arnold era la única forma en la que podía escapar de esa realidad! Cuando él me dio ese paraguas en ese día de lluvia… ahí nació mi admiración hacia él… pero no esperé que me correspondiera de ese modo. Aun con mi actitud tan marcada… cualquiera se daría cuenta…

- ¿Por qué del amor al odio hay un paso, verdad? – le dijo House – Pues déjame decirte que hay historias más trágicas que la tuya. ¿Quieres saber una…?

Mientras discutían no notaron que el pulso se elevó de 55 a 60 latidos por minuto.

- ¿Cuál es la peor historia?

- ¡Pues la de este chico! Tienes a tus padres… ¿Qué tus padres son un asco como padres? Lo entiendo y lo lamento… pero esas cosas pasan. Y aunque sean unos inútiles… los tienes ahí, en tu hogar esperándote. ¿Pero qué puedo decir de Arnold? Cuando sus abuelos mueran todo su mundo se irá al mismísimo diablo. Todo su mundo. Perderá a sus amigos, perderá su casa, perderá lo que lo hacía Arnold… y acabará viviendo debajo de un puente. ¿Y sus abuelos le han dicho algo? Nada… vive en una mentira… por lo que su caída será peor. Ah… y me olvidaba, el muy soñador cree que sus padres están vivos… pero lo más seguro es que sea otro huérfano de los tantos que hay por el país. Lo único es que él vivirá en una cómoda burbuja de mentiras.

Helga se quedó en silencio. No sabía que después de sus abuelos Arnold no tenía a nadie más. Supo entonces que su historia personal no era tan terrible en comparación, pero igual se sentía dolida, por lo que respondió a la defensiva.

- Eso no justifica lo que…

- ¡Justifica todo! – dijo House – El chico tiene demasiado polvo para barrer en su vida personal que difícilmente se pondrá a figurar tu juego de amor-odio.

- Ah… - dijo Helga – Seguro Gerald lo ha conquistado… le ha metido en la cabeza que debe compadecerse de Arnold. Sólo así alguien como usted puede defenderlo…

House abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo señas a Gerald y a sus subordinados para que se acerquen. Les indicó silencio para que Helga no supiera que estaban ahí.

- Arnold merece la compasión porque ayuda a los demás… Arnold tiene cabeza de balón… ¡Menudo drama! – siguió Helga - ¿Y sus padres no están…? ¡Es mil veces peor que tus padres te ignoren por completo, porque si los tienes te duele! Si no los tienes, no lo sientes.

- Tú tienes a tus padres…

- ¿Y qué…? – dijo Helga – No justifica que tengamos que tenerla pena por ser un cabeza de balón. El no los tiene… pero no lo ignoraron… tal vez simplemente desaparecieron…

Helga se acercó a Arnold y lo tomó de las manos.

- ¡Responde! ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué tienes la manía de querer salvar y ayudar a todo el mundo? ¿No viste que yo necesitaba ayuda? ¡No lo viste! – lo sacudió - ¡Arnold!

En ese momento una de las manos de Arnold se asió a la Helga. En eso, Cameron, Chase y Foreman se volcaron a la cama para probar sus reflejos. Estaba despertando del coma.

- ¿Arnold? ¡Viejo… estás despertando! – dijo Gerald.

- Eeeh… - dijo Arnold débil - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estás bien… ¡Estás bien! – dijo Gerald y corrió a abrazarle.

- Esperen que voy por mi pañuelo – dijo House sacando papel higiénico de un dispensador – Es que las lágrimas artificiales vendrían tan bien en este momento…

- Eres un tonto Arnold… - le dijo Helga.

- ¿Qué dices Helga? – le dijo Arnold.

- Todo este tiempo… haz ayudado a las personas equivocadas. Te fijabas en la gente y las ayudabas en sus problemas… pero nunca tuviste o quisiste fijarte en mis problemas. ¡Yo también quiero que alguien me ayude!

- Helga…

- ¡Te amaba Arnold! Te amaba con todo mi ser – le dijo Helga – Pero tú… prestaste más atención a otros y descuidaste que yo pedía auxilio a gritos. ¡Demonios, quería que tú al menos me ayudaras con mis problemas! Sabías que me llevaba mal con mi hermana… que mi padre era un desgraciado y que mi madre… era más bien negligente. Pero te preocuapste por otros… por Stinky y sus calabazas, por Yuyin (Eugene) y su cumpleaños, por Gerald… por… por... ¡Todos menos por mí! Déjame decirte algo, cabeza de balón. Ahora te odio. Te odio y me alegro que te haya pasado esto, porque te besaste con otra persona… porque no me ayudaste. ¡Quiero que sepas que tu vida de mesías se derrumbará! ¿Qué harás cuando se mueran tus abuelos? ¿Encontrarás a tus padres? ¡Pues yo espero que cuando los encuentren estén bajo un ataúd! ¡Te odio, cabeza de balón!

Helga terminó de desahogar su rabia y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Arnold se sintió muy herido y empezó a llorar. Lloraba de modo que desgarraba el alma. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Tal vez porque Helga lo insultó de la manera más baja que pudo… al desearle que sus padres y abuelos murieran. Gerald y los demás no podían hacer más que mirar.


	13. Vuelta a Empezar

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Vuelta a empezar)**

House miró a Arnold mientras el chico lloraba por lo que Helga le había dicho. Cameron corrió hacia Helga y la abordó.

- Helga… tienes que volver y pedirle disculpas… sufre mucho…

- No me importa… - dijo Helga.

- ¡Él te ama! ¡Seguro que te ama! Por eso está llorando… porque le duele…

- Lo que me hizo… - dijo Helga – No puede amarme y hacérmelo… no pudo engañarme…

- Él te ama. Helga… Arnold te ama…

- Pues no lo parece… - dijo Helga y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta del hospital.

Cameron regresó a la habitación.

- Cálmate viejo… - dijo Gerald – Ya estás bien…

- Tiene razón… - dijo Arnold llorando – Nunca la ayudé… ¿Y mis abuelos? ¿Dónde están?

- No quería preocuparlos… pero yo estoy aquí. Lo estaré siempre… - respondió Gerald.

- Uuuhhh – dijo House silvando – Así se empezó en…

Cameron le dio un pisotón a House para que su comentario no arruine el momento. Luego lo llamó a fuera un momento.

- ¿Contento? – le dijo Cameron – Arnold tiene un amigo menos y Helga a destrozado la esperanza de ese pobre niño… ¿Aún quieres decirle la verdad?

- Bueno, créeme que no resisto las ansias de empeorar las cosas…

- Ya no necesitas hacerle sufrir…

- Creo que ya no será necesario – dijo House – Helga le ha enseñado que la vida da asco… y que su vida es una vida miserable… como la de casi todos. Creo que eso le va de acuerdo a su edad.

House entró de nuevo hacia la habitación y miró a Arnold.

- Necesito el nombre de las personas con las que te haz besado…

- Dr. House – le dijo Gerald - ¿No ve que mi amigo…?

- Tú cállate – le dijo a Gerald – Necesito los nombres…

- ¿Porqué quiere saber eso? – dijo Arnold.

- Hay que notificarles para poder tratarlos también…

- Helga… G. Pataki… - dijo Arnold.

- ¡Arnold! – le gritó Gerald en sorpresa.

- En realidad… ella me besó y me tomó desprevenido…

- Necesito que recuerdes si hubo intercambio de fluidos, saliva o algo…

- Ella me besó… pero por el susto cerré los dientes.

- Entonces no hay nada más que decir… la chica tenía un poco de razón. Te equivocaste al ayudar a la gente cuando tu entorno necesita mas ayuda… - dijo House – Te pondrás bien…

House miró a Arnold una vez más con la mirada con la que se ve a alguien por compasión y se retiró con sus subordinados.

- Volveremos a nuestra vida normal Arnold… - dijo Gerald – No te preocupes…

- No lo sé Gerald… a veces creo que no todo es como debería ser…

El observador lejano vio como dos amigos se abrazaban en el cuarto. Por su parte, House fue a ver a Cuddy, para informarle del alta de Arnold.

- Mi paciente está listo para ser dado de alta.

- ¿Le has dicho lo de los padres?

- Creo que ya es suficientemente grande para figurárselo…

- Es una historia triste… pero hermosa… - dijo Cuddy – A pesar de que lo perderá todo algún día, ese chico ayuda a la gente… deberías aprender de él.

- No. No quiero aprender que se puede vivir feliz en una mentira…

- House… por lo menos el chico es feliz…

- De nada sirve ser feliz si eso está basado en vivir en una mentira. A mí me gusta mucho más saber… no vivir ocultado bajo una burbuja que nos construyen… por ser lo más fácil…

- ¿Quieres encargarte de su caso? La profilaxis hará que se aparezca un par de veces en algún Centro Médico, por lo que pensé que si tu…

- Lo siento, pero no. Si algo me enseñó la vida es que: "Un día… una habitación".

Y dejando la historia clínica de Arnold, House se retiró de la oficina.


	14. Ya nada es Igual

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Ya nada es igual)**

Uno de los viajes más importantes en la vida de una persona, no es aquel en el que va a un sitio mítico o a un sitio imponente para vivir en él, sino aquél en el cual regresan a su sitio de origen… pero transformados.

Eso era lo que pasaba con Arnold. Estaba sentado en el bus con Gerald a su lado. Pero su ánimo no era el mejor. No quería hacer el saludo de los dedos, no quería tomar Yahoo… inclusive…

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó una mujer - ¿Este es el bus que lleva a la 12ava Avenida?

Arnold siguió con la cabeza abajo, como pensando en muchas cosas y no oyó la pregunta de la mujer. Fue Gerald quien le indicó que ese no era el bus.

- Oye viejo – le dijo Gerald – Anímate… seguro tus abuelos te habrán preparado algo…

- No estoy animado Gerald… ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

- Arnold… me asustas. ¿Tú no eras el que veía lo positivo a todo? Lo dijiste… "alguien tiene que hacerlo". Ese hombre eres tú…

- No Gerald… no después de todo esto…

El bus dejó a Arnold y Gerald cerca de la Casa de Huéspedes. Los dos entraron… y notaron las luces apagadas. ¿Acaso se habían ido todos?

- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron todos los huéspedes y amigos de Arnold encendiendo las luces - ¡Feliz bienvenida a tu hogar Arnold!

En la sala un gran panel ponía "Bienvenido Arnold". La sala estaba decorada con globos, así como los invitados que sostenían algunos. El Sr. Hyung tenía varios globos y un sobrero tipo Western. En la mesa habían servidos varios bocados y el Sr. Kokoshka estaba con una bandeja, como si se tratara de un mozo, para servirle a todos dichas delicias.

- Arnold – le dijo su abuelo – Me alegro que te hayas mejorado "hombrecito". Mira toda la fiesta que te hemos preparado. Hasta el Sr. Hyung cantará su canción… se bienvenido a este, tu hogar.

A Arnold no le gustaba mentirle a su abuelo, pero tampoco quería decirle que no estaba de ánimos para una fiesta. Así que eligió mentirle.

- Necesito ir a mi cuarto por un gorro… y otro para Gerald.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – le dijo su abuelo.

Arnold subió con Gerald y cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

- ¿Qué haces viejo? ¿Y el gorro?

Arnold subió por los escalones de su cama y abrió la ventana que lo comunicaba con la azotea de su casa. Subió y Gerald lo siguió. Se quedaron mirando y entonces Arnold habló.

- No quiero bajar a esa fiesta…

- Pero… toda tu familia está ahí…

- Oh, vamos… ¡Ellos no son mi familia! Son los huéspedes, que seguro los habrá obligado el abuelo.

- Aunque sea así… tienes gente que se preocupa por ti…

- Helga tenía razón… ¿Qué será de mí? Mis abuelos no durarán para siempre… ¿Y quien se hará cargo de mi?

- Arnold… siempre tendrás…

- ¡Ya no me queda nada! – dijo Arnold – Estoy seguro que cuando mueran me echarán a golpes de la Casa de Huéspedes.

- Pues… - Gerald vaciló - ¡Estoy yo, puedes vivir conmigo Arnold!

- No te lo crees ni tú… - dijo Arnold – Jaime O no lo soportaría…

- ¿Y que importa si Jaime O no lo aguanta? El no es mi mejor amigo… pero tú sí…

- Jaime O es tu hermano… debería ser más importante…

- Pues resulta que no lo es Arnold – le dijo Gerald – A los hermanos… no los escogimos… a los amigos sí. Arnold, tu eres mi mejor amigo… yo… aunque tu familia…

Cuando oyó lo de "tu familia" a Arnold lo comenzó a atacar la desesperación. No… lo de Helga tenía que ser un insulto. Sus padres seguramente estaban perdidos buscándole.

- No Gerald… no lo digas…

- Aunque Helga pudiera tener razón… siempre estaremos para…

- Gerald… - le dijo Arnold – No sigas… no quiero que sigas…

- … para ayudarte. Si tus abuelos ya no están… ¡Estarán tus amigos! Si tu familia ya no está… mi familia puede ser tu nueva familia…

- ¡Ya cállate Gerald! – le dijo Arnold - ¡Mi familia no está acabada! – y diciendo esto, empujó a Gerald hacia la ventana que daba a su cuarto.

Gerald cayó sobre la cama de Arnold. En ese momento Arnold echó a correr.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué empujo así a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Preguntas que la mente de Arnold no podía contestar. Saltó un tejado y bajó por la escalera de emergencia. Entonces empezó a caminar por las calles. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa desesperación? ¿Acaso su mente racional estaba empezando a aceptar que sus padres… tal vez ya no estuvieran con él?

No… eso era imposible. El siempre vería lo positivo. ¿Verdad? Lo hizo cuando todos estaban seguros que iban a derrumbar el vecindario. Pero esta vez era distinto… no era su vecindario… era su vida… y no sabía quien podría ayudarle. Porque Arnold no podía ayudarse así mismo.

Fue entonces cuando en medio de tanto correr chocó contra alguien y cayó. Se incorporó. Era el Niño Chocolate. (O Choco-Niño)

- ¿Qué haces…? – dijo el Choco Niño – Las haz dejado caer todas… - le dijo mientras recogía unas cajas pequeñas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Podemos…?

- Si quieres hablar, será mientras vamos a mi destino – le dijo el chico. Arnold aceptó.

- ¿Qué llevas en esas cajas?

- Esto... – dijo sacando una caja – Es el paraíso en una pastilla. A mi me dan una caja entera de chocolates por llevarlas del puerto hacia unos almacenes al otro extremo de la ciudad. Y me dio por probarlas… es… algo más allá de todo. Pero el chocolate sigue siendo lo mejor…

- Ya veo… te pagan muy bien por esto…

El Choco-Niño notó que Arnold estaba algo deprimido y decidió aventurarse.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate? Te sentará mejor… ¿Pasa algo malo contigo?

- Es que… me han mentido… mi vida no es lo que pensé…

- A todos nos han mentido alguna vez – le respondió el Choco-Niño.

- ¿Y tú… que haces hablando conmigo? – le preguntó el niño – Tú tienes familia… búscalos a ellos… habla con ellos, porque si de eso quieres hablar… no seré yo el que mejor te ayude.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

(Nota del Autor: Hay un episodio que explora la vida del Niño Chocolate y en el cual se explica el motivo de su adicción: El chocolate le recuerda a su nana. Aunque nunca vemos a sus padres, parece que el Niño Chocolate tiene una familia… pero que no se interesa mucho por él. Aparte, es evidente que todo eso del Chocolate es una representación de la drogadicción a temprana edad)

- Sigo extrañando a mi nana… - dijo el chico – Por lo cual me refugié en esto. Acabo de ver tu rostro, es el rostro de alguien que cree que lo ha perdido todo.

- ¿Qué dices…?

- Tú… crees que todo lo has perdido… ¿Acaso has venido para sumergirte en la miseria que yo? ¿Quieres tomar un chocolate? – le alargó a Arnold un chocolate - Muérdelo… se bienvenido a mi mundo… ¿O prefieres las pastillas? Son buenas para cuando se acaba el chocolate…

- Basta ya… - dijo Arnold – No compares nuestras situaciones – y empezó a retirarse.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¡Cobarde! Si tanto quieres deprimirte… ven y únete al club. ¡Tienes una familia… pero a mí me abandonó mi nana! ¡Se fue a Delaware! ¿Y tú…? ¿Acaso buscas chocolate en la basura?

- Te dije… que basta… - dijo Arnold cerrando los puños – No compares…

- ¿O acaso te diste cuenta que tu familia es un desastre como la mía? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Arnold? ¿Dónde está el chico que…?

(Nota del Autor: Antes de seguir, busquen la canción 'Komm, Susser Tod' de la película End of Evangelion y escúchenla mientras leen. La traducción que viene es de ArkBlitz de Foros FandubMx. Escuchen los primeros 50 segundos antes de seguir… como recomendación.)

El Niño Chocolate no pudo continuar. Arnold violentamente lo cogió por el cuello y lo elevó un poco. Lo ahorcaba. El Niño Chocolate intentó soltarse de Arnold pero abandonó todo intento al ver en el rostro de Arnold una furia como jamás había visto. Era… como ver un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno.

"_Lo sé, yo te decepcioné,__sé bien que yo me engañé,__  
__pensé que podría vivir sin nadie más.__  
__Mas hoy, entendí entre el dolor__, __que yo debo respetar__  
__que los que amas son los que valen más."_

La vida de Arnold flasheaba violentamente ante sus ojos mientras ahorcaba al Niño Chocolate. El chico se quedó quieto, dejándose ahorcar porque tal vez así escaparía de su mísera vida. La vida de adicción al chocolate también le flasheaba al Niño Chocolate.

- No digas… jamás… te atrevas a comparar nuestras situaciones… ¡Niño Chocolate!

"_Con tristeza en mi corazón,__creo que esto es lo mejor...__  
__Acabaré y me iré por siempre.__  
__Hecho ya está, me siento mal,__es triste hoy la felicidad,__  
__nunca más amaré,__mi mundo acaba..."_

Arnold vaciló por un momento y aún cogiendo al Niño Chocolate por el cuello, lo lanzó contra un contenedor de basura y se fue corriendo de ahí. Se horrorizaba de lo que intentó. ¡Había intentando matarlo! ¿Qué clase de Arnold era ese? No… no podía dejar que nadie viera en lo que se había convertido. Debía escapar…

"_Quiero el tiempo regresar,__pues la culpa mía es,__  
__no puedo estar sin los que quieres más.__  
__Sé que no puedes olvidar__, __el orgullo y el amor__  
__y eso hace que muera por dentro hoy."_

Arnold siguió corriendo y entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez el Niño Chocolate no estaba tan equivocado. ¿Tal vez buscar un sustituto para sus padres, como el Niño Chocolate hizo con el Chocolate? ¿Pero caer en el vicio del chocolate? ¡Ni pensarlo!

"_Todo vuelve a la nada,__  
__y se va a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar...__  
__Todo vuelve a la nada,__  
__me vuelvo a decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar..."_

En un momento todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Metió una mano a su bolsillo y vio que en su arrebato de ira, había cogido una de las cajas de pastillas del Niño Chocolate. Entonces se dirigió cerca de la Escuela. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

"_En mi corazón,__sé que ya no podré volver a amar,__  
__todo lo perdí... Lo perdí...__  
__Perdí todo aquello que en el mundo me importó..."_

Se puso entre los botes de basura y dejó caer las pastillas en su mano. Las miró dubitativo. ¿Se entregaría a las drogas? ¿Tal vez así podría ahogar ese dolor que sentía en su alma?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Komm, Susser Tod' en este punto si la estaban oyendo)

En ese momento el sonido de un bastón lo devolvió a realidad. Arnold miró hacia donde salió el ruido: Era House.

- Si vas a empastillarte… es cosa tuya, pero tienes que volver al Hospital.

- No te interesa – le dijo Arnold con fiereza.

- Son tus padres – dijo House – Necesitan tu ayuda…

- ¡Mientes! – le dijo Arnold mirándolo con fiereza - ¡Todos mienten! ¿¡Porqué no volvieron?

- Están vivos… -dijo House – La razón por la que no volvieron… era porque… estaban en coma.

Al oír "en coma", Arnold dejó caer todas las pastillas producto de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso sus padres tenían lo mismo que él? ¿La Enfermedad Africana del Sueño?

- Puede que tu amiga no haya tenido razón… tal vez tú no provocaste esto. Pero sólo lo sabremos si vuelves al Hospital ahora mismo.

Arnold miró a House, pero ya no con fiereza… sino con confusión. Ya no entendía nada.


	15. Reencuentro

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Reencuentro)**

House miró a Arnold que no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Está… seguro? – dijo Arnold con una voz que indicaba timidez.

- Todos iguales… - dijo House - ¿Ahora tienes miedo de confrontar la verdad?

- Pero si ya sabemos que puede ser esa verdad… - dijo Arnold – Mis padres… puede que ya no…

- Pienses lo que pienses… puedes volver a verlos, sólo tienes que volver al Hospital.

- ¿Dijo que estaban en coma? Eso suena a pocas posibilidades…

- Pero las hay…

- Lo siento Dr. House – dijo Arnold – No quiero sufrir… pretendamos que esto no sucedió…

- ¡Ya está bien! ¿Quieres creer que pasarlo mal tiene sentido? ¡Pues no, no lo tiene! Bienvenido al Club… te diré algo… Helga dijo que tu vida sería un asco… pues sorpresa: ¡La vida de todos también es un asco!

- Ella… no tiene derecho para hablar de nada… tiene a sus padres…

House necesitaba convencerlo para que volviera al Hospital. Así que decidió golpear el lado más débil de Arnold: Su empatía. Sacó un blackberry del bolsillo.

- Quiero mostrarte algo… - dijo House – Si no te interesa, me iré y podrás tomarte esas pastillas. Pero si te preocupa… tendrás que acompañarme al Hospital.

- Vale… - dijo Arnold.

- Esta es la Historia Clínica de Bob Pataki. El dueño de un emporio de localizadores tiene prescritos Prozac y un medicamento para la hipertensión. Tiene mal carácter… todos lo saben. Y a juzgar por la medicina para la hipertensión… seguramente problemas del apetito sexual…

- ¡Oiga! – le dijo Arnold.

- Esta de aquí… - dijo usando el blackberry – Es la Historia Clínica de Miriam Pataki. Tiene las transaminasas elevadas, trastornos de sueño… y un nivel elevado de etanol en sangre… lo que quiere decir que consume Alcohol. Es alcohólica. Probablemente por lo de su marido… la frustración que le da que ella se sienta dejada de lado, por su trabajo y también por las complicaciones de su hipertensión.

- ¿Porqué hace esto?

- Porque quiero que sepas que la vida de todos es un asco y no solo la tuya. Helga… debe soportar a un padre irascible y a su madre borracha… pero tú… al menos tienes a tus abuelos. Así que déjate de quejas y vamos al hospital…

- Pero mis padres…

- Tus padres son caso muy aparte… - dijo House – Ya hablaremos de ello. Pero si quieres vivir una vida feliz… debes permitirme que los cure… y para eso te necesito en el Hospital. Si te rechazas… yo me olvidaré en pocos días… ¿Quieres ver a tus padres?

Arnold asintió. Iría… sólo porque habría tal vez esa esperanza de que regresen.

House subió a su motocicleta con Arnold y se fueron al Hospital. Cuando llegaron, House lo hizo entrar a una especie de habitación donde las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una cortina y no se podía ver el interior. House se puso ante la puerta.

- Lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Deseas ver a tus padres?

- Quiero… verlos… aunque sea una sola vez…

House abrió la puerta. Arnold sabía que no sería un cálido reencuentro, le habían dicho que estaban en coma. Pero la imagen era algo más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Sus dos padres estaban echados en dos camas, con respiradores conectados a cada uno. Al lado se veían 4 monitores, 2 para su padre y 2 para su madre. El primer par monitoreaba el ritmo cardíaco y la actividad cerebral y el segundo monitorizaba el ritmo de saturación y la presión arterial. También estaban conectados a sistemas de suero vía sus brazos. Era una escena… muy desagradable… para Arnold ver a sus padres llenos de tubos. Siempre creyó que eran casi héroes… por las historias de su abuelo… pero ver la dura realidad… lo había sorprendido.

- Papá… mamá… - dijo Arnold.

En ese momento, Cuddy entró a la habitación de Cuidados Intensivos y vio a Arnold.

- House… ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?

- Psshhhh – le dijo House – Son sus padres…

- Dígame que es lo que pasó… ¡Por dios, dígame que pasó a mis padres!

- Según el Hospital de América del Sur que los trasladó… han tenido así desde hace algunos años. Parecían estables y por petición de las propias comunidades que ayudaron, el Hospital de allá los mantuvo conectados a las medidas de soporte.

En ese momento el monitor de la actividad cerebral dio un pitido.

- Hay actividad cerebral – dijo Cuddy.

Arnold no tenía que haber estudiado medicina para saber que significaba eso.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Soy yo… Arnold… estoy aquí…

- Los picos aislados son comunes… - dijo House – No significa que sus padres…

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Cuddy.

- Mamá… papá… he sido el buen chico que dijeron que querían que fuera… me he portado bien… he obedecido a los abuelos… he ayudado a la gente…

- Y así se va al diablo una personalidad… que pensaba que podía admirar – dijo House mirando a Arnold – Se aferra de ese modo a un par de pepinos…

Cuddy le dio un pisotón. No iba a dejar que arruine el momento más emotivo de la vida de Arnold, así que lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó al pasillo.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto a traer al chico?

- Me hace falta para que me de datos de los padres… además… puedo hacerle pruebas por si es algo que comparten, algo genético tal vez.

- Sólo los vio cuando era un niño – dijo Cuddy – Lo has traído porque te encanta jugar al acertijo. No cambiarás nunca House, pero no puedes tomar a un niño así porque así. Tienes suerte que la familia sean esos dos abuelos… porque sino… nos demandarían…

- ¿Puedo quedármelo no? – le preguntó House a una Cuddy que se retiró rápidamente.

- ¿El chico… digo… Arnold, ha vuelto? – preguntó Cameron que llegó en ese momento.

- Así es… pero ahora es a los padres a los que hay que diagnosticar. Cuddy cree que este niño no debe experimentar la orfandad…

-¿Han estado en la selva mucho tiempo… seguramente tenían la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño.

- Bueno… - dijo House – Podemos comenzar con el melarsoprol…

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! – gritó Arnold llamando a los médicos - ¡Doctores!

Cuando entraron vieron que los monitores del padre mostraban alarmas. El pulso era irregular y caía a menos de 56 latidos por minuto. La tensión bajaba y la saturación bajaba de 90 a menos.

- ¡Traigan un carro de paradas! – dijo House, mientras las enfermeras entraban con uno – 0.5 mg de Adrenalina – ordenó mientras una enfermera ponía el medicamento al padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi padre? – preguntó Arnold.

- Pues no tengo ni idea… - le respondió House.


	16. Semidespertar

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Semi-despertar)**

Las enfermeras lograron estabilizar al padre de Arnold. El pobre chico estaba incrédulo a lo que veía. ¿Su padre… enfermo?

- Sea lo que sea… póngale el melarsoprol… - dijo Arnold – La enfermedad empeora…

- Lo haría… si quieres que no sirva de nada… - dijo House – Tiene otra dolencia… y si no la solucionamos, le freirá el corazón.

- ¿Podemos despertar a mi madre?

- Pues ella no ha mostrado síntomas… así que comencemos el tratamiento de melarsoprol.

Arnold se quedó en la habitación, mientras que House con las historias de los padres se dirigió hacia su oficina. Ahí lo esperaban sus subordinados.

- Nuevo paciente… - dijo House lanzándole la historia a Foreman – Paciente de 46 años… varón… ritmo cardíaco irregular. ¿Ideas?

- ¿Sólo tiene ese síntoma? – dijo Chase – Eso puede deberse a muchas cosas…

- Es el padre de Arnold – dijo leyendo Foreman – Al saber eso, la respuesta es obvia… tiene que ser algo producido por la Enfermedad del Sueño.

- Cierto pero irrelevante… lo sabrías porque como el padre está en coma, ya pasó a la etapa neurológica, por lo que los parásitos están solo en el Sistema Nervioso Central.

- ¿Y si son drogas o algo así? Estaban en la selva… - dijo Chase.

- ¿Y cómo van a tener acceso a drogas si estaban en coma? ¡Idiota!

- Tal vez podría ser otra enfermedad tropical que pueda afectar al corazón – dijo Foreman.

- Me gusta… - dijo House – Aunque implica que tengamos menos posibilidades… - House miró a Cameron – Cameron, sácale sangre y hagan análisis de Chagas, Fiebre Amarilla y demás infecciones tropicales… Ah… y Foreman, empieza el tratamiento de la madre.

Cameron apuntó algo en la Historia y se retiró hacia donde estaba el padre de Arnold seguida por Foreman. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Arnold ahí.

- Arnold…

- ¿A que ha venido?

- Bueno… - respondió Cameron – A sacarle sangre a tu padre… para unas pruebas…

- Deben tratarlo de la Enfermedad del Sueño… son mis padres…

- Estoy empezando con el melarsoprol con tu madre… - dijo Foreman – Debería haber respuesta al tratamiento en pocas horas.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi padre?

- Hasta que no sepamos que tiene… no podremos tratarlo… porque el melarsoprol podría destrozar su corazón… - respondió Chase.

- ¿Pero y si no lo tratan… no se morirá?

- No te preocupes Arnold – dijo Foreman – Está en buenas manos.

Por su parte, Cuddy recibía una llamada de la escuela de Arnold.

- Hospital Universitario Princenton-Plainsboro. ¿Diga?

- ¿Hablo con la Dra. Cuddy?

- Así es… adelante…

- Soy el Director Wartz de la Escuela Pública 118 de Hilliwood. Llamo para preguntar si saben de nuestro alumno Arnold Shortman… que se ha ausentado de clases casi 1 semana. Estamos muy preocupados por el rendimiento académico del estudiante…

- El alumno Arnold… - dijo Cuddy – Está como apoyo al diagnóstico del equipo del Dr. House… usted comprenderá que no puedo interferir en la actividad de mis colegas…

- ¿Está enfermo el chico?

- Pues ya no lo está… - dijo Cuddy.

- Pues o deme una razón de porqué está en el Hospital. Ha perdido varios días de clase y sus compañeros pueden imitar su ausentismo… como director…

- No puedo darle los detalles… la historia clínica del paciente es confidencial…

- Y yo tengo su expediente académico – dijo Wartz – Y podré marcarlo como indisciplinado si es que no me da una razón para su inasistencia…

Cuddy se quedó de una pieza. No podía decir a nadie lo de los padres, pero no podía dejar que a Arnold lo inculpasen de algo que naturalmente no lo hacía por maldad… sino por necesidad. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Director Wartz? ¿Acaso no fue Arnold quien presentó convulsiones durante ese Día de Oficios?

- Bueno… presupongo que nadie vio venir su enfermedad ahí en la escuela…

- Dr. Cuddy… el chico enfermó de repente…

- Y está en observación por el Hospital. Resultó que su alumno tenía una enfermedad muy contagiosa… que por fortuna estaba en incubación….

-¿¡Contagiosa! Dios mío… mis alumnos… ¿Estarán bien?

- Creo que al CDC le encantará oír como una Escuela Pública no tiene un Tópico de Enfermería muy bien entrenado… y además interrumpir el periodo de observación de un alumno…

- Está bien… Bien… - dijo Wartz – Puede quedarse con el chico el tiempo que necesite. ¿Y adonde derivaré a mis otros alumnos? ¿Puedo mandarlos al Hospital?

- Ya hablaremos de lo que su seguro no pagará por esto. Enviélos a donde realmente estipule su seguro… y establezca su Tópico de Enfermería…

- Dra. Cuddy… le juro que nosotros sí tenemos…

Cuddy colgó el teléfono… se había librado de una molestia, por el momento. ¿Lo hacía porque quizo salvarle el pellejo a House? No. Lo hacía porque en el fondo sentía pena por Arnold y su situación. Vivir con los abuelos no es que sea malo… pero que tus padres hayan preferido salvar un pueblo perdido en lugar de quedarse con su hijo… esas personas eran muy solidarias.

Esa noche, Cameron esperaba en el laboratorio los resultados de las pruebas que había ordenado. En ese momento entró House… y la impresora arrojaba los resultados de las pruebas.

- ¿Qué dicen las pruebas? – preguntó House.

- Negativo para Chagas y Fiebre Amarilla. Esto no es una enfermedad tropical.

- ¿Cómo va el tratamiento de la madre? Si despierta sabremos qué le pasa al padre…

- Foreman está con Arnold viendo el progreso del tratamiento.

Por otro lado, Arnold estaba con Foreman viendo el efecto del tratamiento en la madre.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que veamos algún efecto? – preguntó Arnold.

- Tu madre debería haber mostrado alguna mejoría…

En eso entró House y Cameron. Traían los resultados de las pruebas.

- Negativo para Chagas y Fiebre Amarilla. No tenemos por dónde empezar…

En ese momento las manos de la madre de Arnold comenzaron a moverse. Arnold se aferró a las manos de su madre… y vio como lentamente abría los ojos.

- ¡Mamá… estás despertando! El tratamiento funciona… - dijo Arnold emocionado.


	17. Arrepentimientos

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Arrepentimientos)**

(Hilliwood, Casa de Helga Pataki)

A pesar de las duras palabras que Helga le había dicho a Arnold… ella seguía mirando esa escultura construida con los chicles que Arnold masticó alguna vez. Como si después de blasfemar así contra su único Dios, ella buscase una señal de perdón.

- Arnold… - dijo Helga – No sé qué pensar… si tu realmente mereces todo esto porque besaste a otra y me traicionaste… o es otro sufrimiento al cual te sobrepones y hace más digno mi amor… Arnold… no sé si eres un tonto o un chico que merece compasión.

Pero viendo que su dios de chicle no le respondía, decidió salir para buscar alguna distracción. Le había dicho que lo odiaba… era imposible que Arnold respondiera que si a sus pretensiones de amor. Así que decidió salir por la calle. Ahí se encontraba el hombre de los helados. Helga compró un helado de chocolate y comenzó a masticarlo.

- ¡Noo! – dijo ella - ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer? – dijo tirando el helado al suelo - ¡Tienes que confrontar tus sentimientos! – dijo como enojándose consigo misma – No puedo vivir sin él… por más que me haya traicionado. ¿A quién engaño…? Oh… Arnold… tengo que volver a verte.

Helga caminó por contenedores de basura cercanos a su escuela. Ahí encontró al Niño Chocolate rebuscando en la basura envolturas de su adictivo vicio. Supo que tal vez el podría darle información… la que ella necesitaba.

- ¡Oye, tú! – le dijo mientras buscaba un chocolate en su bolsillo - ¿Quieres esta barra de chocolate sólo para ti? – dijo mostrándole la barra.

- ¡Chocolate! – dijo el Niño Chocolate - ¿Qué quieres que haga…?

- Dime a dónde puedo encontrar a Cabeza de Balón…

Toda la hiperactividad del Chocolate se evaporó en ese momento. El Niño Chocolate recordó que por poco había sido estrangulado por Arnold… así que la conversación se volvió tensa.

- ¿Y tú… porque lo estás buscando? – pregunto el Niño Chocolate.

- No te interesa… - dijo Helga – Si lo sabes dilo… o no te daré el chocolate.

- Estás jugando con fuego… - le respondió el Niño Chocolate – Y los que juegan con fuego se queman… por lo que los demás guardamos nuestra distancia.

- ¡Responde y déjate de misterios!

- Se lo llevó un hombre barbón y con un bastón en un moto. Eso es todo lo que se.

Al oír lo de "barbón y con bastón", Helga supo que casi sin duda ese alguien sería House. Así que Arnold estaba de nuevo en el Hospital. ¿Pero la pregunta era… porqué?

- Aquí tienes tu parte del trato – dijo Helga tirándole el chocolate al Niño Chocolate, que lo devoró para poder olvidar esa conversación. Por su parte Helga se dirigió a la parada del autobús. Tenía que llegar al Hospital si quería hablar con Arnold.

(Hospital Universitario Princenton-Plainsboro, New Jersey)

Foreman hacía el análisis de rutina a la madre que salía del coma.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Dra. Stella – respondió ella.

- ¿Sabe dónde estamos?

- Estaba… en San Lorenzo… - dijo ella – Pero esto parece un hospital…

- ¿En que año estamos?

- En 2010 – dijo ella.

- Su reloj interno no se ha detenido – dijo House – Es un buen signo. Deberá quedarse en observación por un par de días.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Arnold abrazándola – Haz despertado… estás bien…

- Oh dios mío… - dijo ella – Arnold… cuanto haz crecido… han sido… ya casi… 8 años… desde que te dejamos para ir a San Lorenzo.

- ¿Porqué…? - preguntó Arnold - ¿Porqué no se quedaron conmigo?

- Tuviste a tus abuelos… siempre te protegieron…

- Pero no es igual… - dijo Arnold – Tú eres mi madre… Miles… es mi padre. Los necesité a ambos… siempre los necesité.

- Hijo… - dijo Stella – Ellos también necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara a luchar contra las enfermedades que los azotaban. No todo somos nosotros…

A House le interesó la forma de pensar de Stella. Mirando a sus subordinados, les hizo un ademán de que se fueran. Ellos entendieron la indirecta y se retiraron de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde van ellos? – dijo Arnold.

- Disculpe, pero Dra. Stella… tenemos que hablar – House miró a Arnold – En privado…

- No me iré… tengo derecho a saber lo de mi madre…

- Hijo… - dijo Stella – Estaré aquí mismo… por favor, sal al pasillo.

- Pero… - dijo Arnold.

- Ya te contaré… confía en mí…

Arnold obedeció a su madre. Tenía que hacerlo… si la había añorado por tanto tiempo. Salió al pasillo y se quedó ahí mirando a su madre.

- Ya estamos solos doctor – dijo Stella - ¿Dígame… es grave?

- Su enfermedad está casi superada – dijo House – Lo de su marido… es más complicado. Y lo de su matrimonio es todavía peor…

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi marido?

- Lo estamos averiguando… aunque tiene el ritmo cardiaco irregular. Pero eso no es de lo que he venido a hablar. Quiero saber… ¿Porqué alguien abandona a su hijo y se pierde por desconocidos?

- No son desconocidos… esa gente nos ayudó…

- Si sé que le dieron un cerdo como regalo de bodas y todo eso… - dijo House – No es lo que me interesa. Me interesa porqué sabiendo a lo que se exponían abandonaron a su hijo.

- Jamás lo hemos abandonado… sus abuelos deberían haberlo cuidado mejor que nosotros…

- Pues no lo parece… porque su hijo se ha dedicado a jugar a ser el mesías del barrio todo este tiempo… o eso dicen sus amigos. Da consejos a todo el mundo… se preocupa por todos…

- Pues eso es algo bueno… un niño solidario que…

- ¡No es algo bueno! – dijo House – Su hijo se derrumba… ayudando a todos… pero no se ayuda a si mismo… porque esa ayuda… es una tapadera… para la falta de sus padres. Va contra natura amar a todo el mundo. Tenemos un incentivo evolutivo para que no nos den igual los amigos y la familia… pero su hijo fue más allá. ¿Y ustedes también no?

- ¿Acaso no todos merecemos que se preocupen por nosotros?

- La gente tiene necesidad de que se preocupen por ellos. Lo entiendo… y lo comparto. Lo que no entiendo es cómo dos padres deciden que salvar al mundo es más importante que salvar a su único hijo. Su hijo que se hunde en una especie de depresión y para paliarlo se dedica a ayudar a otros… y no a ayudarse a sí mismo. Que busca los problemas de otros, porque no quiere encarar el problema más importante de su vida… que sus padres lo dejaron porque prefieren a unos extraños de una jungla que a su propio hijo… a reconocer… que sus padres tal vez no le quieran tanto.

- ¡Ya basta! – le dijo Stella – No es eso… es que yo… pero… ¿Acaso no ve que cometimos un error? Pensábamos volver… pero… las circunstancias… lo impidieron… - dijo ella.

- ¿Acaso eran los únicos médicos que conocían la zona?

- No… pero éramos los que mejor la conocíamos…

- Pudieron enseñarle a otro eso… y no dejar a su hijo…

- Dr. House – dijo Stella medio riéndose –Su caso sí que es triste. ¿No está buscando excusas en todo, porque tiene problemas con la esperanza? ¿Acaso quiere negar a esa gente… olvidada por su país… olvidaba por todos nosotros… la oportunidad de vivir bien?

- Pero para vivir buscando una utopía… se requiere vivir como en una utopía… y una de las cosas imposibles cuando persigues una utopía es formar una familia.

- Nuestra familia se formó – dijo Stella - ¿Acaso cree que por regresar a San Lorenzo se destruyó el significado de esa familia? ¿Acaso por un poco de solidaridad…?

- Fue por ese poco de solidaridad que su hijo enfermó gravemente hace unas semanas.

- ¿Arnold? – dijo Stella - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está siendo tratado?

- Tal vez no lo sabrá… pero tanto su esposo y usted poseen la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño. Usted despertó porque la tratamos con Melarsoprol. El problema… es que su enfermedad fue asintomática durante años… y como los dos decidieron tener a su hijo en esa jungla… el parásito se transmitió via placentaria. Su hijo fue portador asintomático durante años, hasta que en sus 10 años… el parásito despertó de nuevo…

- Nosotros nunca imaginamos…

- Ustedes creerán que vivir el altruismo sin límites es el sentido de la vida. Lo único que puedo decir es que han sido tan malos padres, que han preferido salvar vidas de otros… antes que preocuparse por su hijo… el cual inclusive nació con ese producto de sus malas elecciones. ¿Creyeron que podían formar una familia en la jungla? ¿Los Tarzanes? Se acabó… ya no mas vida altruista salvando enfermos por el mundo… porque la próxima vez… esto acabará con ustedes… e inclusive con su hijo.

En ese momento los monitores del padre dieron alarma. House miró el Electrocardiograma y supo que lo que estaba pasando era algo malo.

- ¡Una bradicardia! – dijo House - ¡Carro de paradas!

Las enfermeras y Arnold entraron a asistir al enfermo. Arnold se aferró a su madre.

- El corazón no le bombea suficiente sangre al cerebro. Vamos a tener que ayudarlo…

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre? – dijo Arnold.

- Es el corazón… - dijo House – No puede seguir el ritmo…


	18. Diagnóstico: Parte 4

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(Diagnóstico – Parte 4)**

Los monitores seguían marcado una bradicardia en el padre de Arnold. El corazón no le bombeaba con suficiente fuerza.

- Esto… es imposible… - dijo House - ¡0.5 mg de Adrenalina!

Los monitores mostraban como los latidos se caían de 60 a 50, bajando a 40 y a 30.

- ¡Ayúdenlo, por favor!

- No podrá solo – dijo House – Traigan los parches… vamos a bombearle el corazón.

Las enfermeras trajeron el marcapasos y el parche. Pusieron el parche en el pecho y prepararon el marcapasos externo.

- Ponlo a 60 – dijo House a la enfermera del marcapasos.

El marcapasos comenzó a dar descargas, intentando estabilizar el ritmo cardiaco. Los latidos subían… pero muy despacio… 42… 48… 50… 52… 56.

- ¿La Enfermedad del Sueño hace esto? – preguntó Arnold desesperado.

- No tengo ni idea – dijo House – El diagnóstico es erróneo.

Trasladémonos un momento a la Admisión del Hospital. Helga intentaba averiguar si Arnold estaba ahí… pero lo que no sabía, era lo de sus padres… y como los padres estaban registrados en el sistema, tenía que buscarlos a ellos.

- Le repetiré otra vez… se llama Arnold.

- ¿El paciente Arnold Jhonson? Está en Oncología. Las visitas empiezan en unas horas…

- Ese Arnold no… - dijo Helga – Es un chico… de unos 10 años…

- No tenemos ningún Arnold en Pediatría – dijo la enfermera de admisión.

- ¿Y los pacientes del Dr. House?

- El Dr. House es muy estricto con quien puede saber sobre sus pacientes. No le podemos dar esa información…

- Soy una de sus ex pacientes, Helga G. Pataki – dijo Helga – Tengo que hacerle una consulta…

- El Dr. House irá a las consultas a partir de las 4 PM. Puede sacar cita y esperarle…

Helga se rindió. Pidió una cita y se sentó a espera r largas horas.

En ese momento Cuddy entró al vestíbulo de admisión y vio a Helga. Pensó primero en echarla, pero al ver su rostro de preocupación, supo que algo podía pasar, así que decidió hablar.

- ¿Eres Helga Pataki? – preguntó la Dra. Cuddy.

- Si… ¿Es usted médico? – dijo ella fingiendo dolor.

- No hace falta que finjas… - le dijo ella – Sé que buscas al Dr. House.

- ¡¿Podría decirme donde está?

- Bueno… está en su oficina. Toma el ascensor y ve hacia el 3 piso.

- Gracias… - dijo Helga retirándose.

Volvamos a la oficina de House.

- Es casi seguro que esta complicación la causa la Enfermedad del Sueño. Deberíamos empezar con el tratamiento… - dijo Foreman.

- Destrozará el corazón. ¿De qué nos sirve curarlo si lo matamos primero?

- House… pero si es eso… el padre ya está terminal. No habría nada que podríamos hacer.

- No necesariamente… - dijo House – Puede tener la Enfermedad del Sueño… y además algo en el corazón. Le curamos el corazón y luego podremos tratarle…

- ¿Y si nunca tuvo la enfermedad del sueño? – dijo Arnold.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo House – La prueba más fehaciente de que la tuvo… es que tú la tuviste. No perdamos el tiempo… Cameron… haz una biopsia del corazón.

- No seré médico – dijo Arnold – Pero sé que los problemas no se repiten. Cada uno tiene un problema por separado… ¿Y si aplicamos eso aquí?

Helga ubicó la oficina de House y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin embargo al oír la discusión, decidió quedarse en la puerta escuchando. Ya entraría cuando acabasen.

- Escucha "cabeza de balón" – le dijo House – Tus padres tienen la Enfermedad del Sueño y la prueba más efectiva es que como naciste en esa selva… te pasaron el parásito por vía placentaria. No besaste a nadie… porque es imposible que en una ciudad y en un barrio tan urbano como el tuyo, alguien haya traído semejante enfermedad. ¡Cameron, hazle la biopsia! Si da positivo… es fin del juego para ti… y si no… tendremos que barajar nuevas teorías.

A Helga le pareció que se le rompía el corazón al oír eso. ¿Había despreciado a Arnold por una mentira? ¡El chico le había sido "fiel"! Pero ella había cometido el peor error al burlarse de su situación familiar. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- House… - le dio Cameron – No tienes que ser así con el chico. Le haré la biopsia… pero como el padre no es cabezón, le haré una punción lumbar, por si nos equivocamos.

- Cuando de negativo… regresa aquí para poder seguir debatiendo cómo trataremos al padre. Parece que todos han olvidado que las tragedias ocurren.

Los subordinados de House salieron de la oficina. Sólo quedaron Arnold y House. Helga decidió entrar en ese momento.

- Helga… - dijo House - ¿Cómo es que…?

- Lo he oído todo… he sido una tonta…

- Helga… - dijo Arnold.

- No sabía… que tus padres… lo que tu haz pasado… es mil veces peor que mi vida… Oh Arnold… yo soy una tonta… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

House se esperaba que Arnold le dijera que no o algo similar. Le había dicho cosas muy fuertes en esa convalecencia.

- Helga… no sé si darte mi perdón. Haz sido muy dura conmigo…

- ¡Arnold! Es que no lo notas… yo te amo. ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

- Pues entonces… ¡Ayuda a que mi padre se mejore!

Helga se quedó sorprendida. ¿Tenía que ayudar a que mejore el padre de Arnold? Pero si ella no sabía nada de medicina. ¿Acaso eso significaba que…?

- Si mi padre necesita sangre – continuó Arnold – y eres compatible, tendrás que proporcionársela. Así como lo que te pida con tal que se mejore…

- Lo que tú digas Arnold… - dijo Helga.

- Te llevaré a conocer al paciente – dijo House.

House llevó a Helga y a Arnold a la habitación de sus padres. Stella estaba en su cama despierta y mirando a su marido, que seguía en coma.

- ¿Dr. House? – le dijo Stella - ¿Quién es la chica?

- Se llama Helga… es…

- Es una persona que nos va ayudar a salvar a papá – dijo Arnold – Mira Helga… ese es mi padre.

Helga se quedó mirando al padre de Arnold. Supo entonces que una simple "si acepto" no iba a arreglar todo lo que había dicho ante Arnold.

- Arnold… quiero decirte…

- ¿Decirle que, Helga? – dijo Stella.

- Arnold… no sabía lo de tus padres… y lamento lo que yo… mi padre… y todos hemos dicho de ti sin saber. No sabíamos que tu vida ya de por sí era complicada y… yo pido disculpas por esas duras palabras… así que haré lo que me pidas.

- Pues en ese caso… - dijo House – Debemos iniciar las pruebas para ver si eres del mismo grupo sanguíneo. En un momento vendrá Chase para tomar muestras de sangre.

- No es necesario Dr. House – dijo Stella – Yo puedo tomar las muestras… - y se levantó.

Helga extendió el brazo y sin decir más dejo que la madre de Arnold le tomara las muestras de sangre. Al finalizar, dio a House el contenedor. Al recibirlo, House se lo dio a Arnold.

- Arnold… lleva el contenedor al laboratorio, yo debo ver los resultados de la punción.

En ese momento llegó Cameron con un folder.

- Negativo para la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño. No encontramos los marcadores en el líquido cefalorraquídeo. Esto del coma se debe a otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo House – Eso es imposible…

- El corazón no le bombea bien… tiene que ser una…

En ese momento las alarmas volvieron a sonar. El pulso se aceleraba sin sentido… 70… 80… 110…

- El ritmo cardíaco es irregular – dijo House - ¡Palas!

- ¿Qué le está pasando a mi esposo? – preguntó Stella.

- Pues no es la Enfermedad del Sueño… ¡Fuera! – dijo mientras aplicaba el desfibrilador.

El choque eléctrico regresó a Miles a ritmo sinusal normal. Lo que House sabía… era que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Cameron – dijo House – Prepáralo para la biopsia.

- ¿Biopsia? – dijo Stella - ¿De qué están sospechando?

- El corazón… - dijo House – Esto tiene pinta de ser una Insuficiencia Cardíaca Congestiva.

- ¿Y cuál es el tratamiento? - preguntó Arnold.

- Son muchas cosas… pero si es lo que nos tememos… tu padre tendrá un pronóstico muy malo. Será mejor que te prepares…


	19. Diagnóstico: Parte 5

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(Diagnóstico – Parte 5)**

House llamó a todos a su despacho. Stella, al ser médica, también fue invitada al diferencial. Fue entonces cuando House empezó a hablar.

- Nuestro paciente parecía tener la Enfermedad del Sueño… pero no fue el caso. O si la tuvo… se la curaron. Pero siguió en coma… y luego le sobrevino una especie de bradicardia, seguida por ritmo cardiaco inusualmente alto e irregular. Lo hemos revertido a ritmo sinusal… pero la gran interrogante aquí es… ¿Qué le pasa?

- Los resultados confirman que no tiene ninguna enfermedad tropical, así que descartemos eso – dijo Foreman – No hemos encontrado parásitos en la citología.

- Seguramente le dieron tratamiento en el Hospital en San Lorenzo – dijo Arnold.

- ¿Podría ser algo producido por el melarsoprol? Una ecografía podría decirnos si hay daños estructurales – propuso Cameron.

- Hágansela… - dijo House a sus subordinados – Arnold… Dra. Stella, quédense un momento.

Los dos se quedaron. ¿De qué querría hablarles House?

- Su marido tiene un pronto muy malo. Déjenme decirles… que es un aventurero y por eso es muy probable que la comisión de trasplantes no le dé un corazón.

- ¿Porqué dice eso… si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que…? – preguntó Stella.

- Porque de ser el caso… podría mentirle a la comisión. Pero si lo hago y se enteran… no volveré a ejercer. Así que dígame que está bien…

- No puede hacer eso… engañar a la gente… - dijo Arnold.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Tus padres te abandonan, se van a salvar extraños, se enferman y todavía los defiendes. ¿Qué clase de hijo eres? ¿Porqué no reclamas… porqué no haces nada que… demuestre que eres humano… que tienes defectos? No puedes ser perfecto…

- No… pero la gente lo agradece…

- Tu madre es médica… acabaremos más rápido si vemos todo esto de una vez.

House se dirigió hacia donde estaba el padre de Arnold. Sus subordinados realizaban la ecografía.

- ¿Qué han visto?

- El corazón está estructuralmente sano – dijo Cameron.

- Déjame ver… - dijo House mirando en la pantalla del ecógrafo – No hay nada…

- Bueno… entonces le hacemos la angiografía… ¿O hay otra cosa que debamos de probar?

- ¿Y si le ponemos presores? – dijo Chase – Si el problema es cardíaco podríamos despertarlo del coma si hacemos que el corazón bombee con más fuerza.

- Es arriesgado – dijo House – Pero podría funcionar. De todos modos… no explicaría nada. Tenemos que hacerle una angiografía.

- ¿Porqué de repente…?

- Porque la eco dio negativo. No hemos visto el corazón por dentro. Los presores nos permitirían despertarlo… si es que su coma se debía a que el corazón no bombeaba suficiente sangre.

- Pues eso a mí me basta – dijo Stella – Arnold necesita ver a su padre… ¡Necesitamos 40 picogramos de noradrenalina y 20 picogramos de dobutamina!

Las enfermeras trajeron a Stella lo que necesitaba. En cuanto inyectaron los componentes en su esposo, empezó la reacción. El pulso se elevó de 50 a 80… 90… 120.

- La tensión se eleva y el pulso se dispara… ¡Se va a parar!

- 20 mg de adenosina. Bájenle la frecuencia cardiaca.

La frecuencia se bajó hasta 85. Entonces Stella lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Qué haces mamá?

- Se estabiliza, Arnold. Pronto despertará…

Miles abrió los ojos en unos pocos minutos. Al comienzo tuvo problemas para mover los dedos… pero pasados otros minutos ya pudo decir palabras.

- ¿Dónde… estoy…?

- Estás aquí… querido… estás conmigo y con mi hijo.

- ¿Estoy… en el cielo?

- Nada de eso – dijo House – Está enfermo.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Arnold abrazándolo – Estás vivo… estás a salvo…

- No está a salvo – le respondió House – Tenemos que hacerle la angiografía de emergencia.

- ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en usted? Mi madre logró despertarlo con los presores. Era su corazón… podremos tratarlo…

- Eso sólo es una tapadera… empeorará si no averiguamos que le pasa… - respondió House – Has hecho de todo para encontrar a tus padres. ¿Pondrás su vida en manos de ellos que te abandonaron, o la pondrás en las mías?

- Vale… - dijo Stella – Haga la angiografía.

- Muy bien… - dijo House – Vamos Foreman… te acompaño en la angiografía. Y tú también Cameron, necesitaré ayuda con la angiografía.

- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer? – dijo Stella.

- Le toca hablar con su hijo… hay mucho que explicar.

House, Foreman y Cameron fueron al quirófano con Miles, el padre de Arnold y lo prepararon para la angiografía. El observador podía ver a Miles echado sobre una especie de tomógrafo adecuado para la angiografía.

- El catéter está en la arteria femoral… - dijo Foreman.

- La tinción se está distribuyendo en el organismo – dijo Cameron – La frecuencia cardiaca es de 85 y el ECG es normal…

- Debe ser muy molesto el explicarle al chico lo que se sienta abandonarlo por casi 8 años… - le dijo House a Miles mirándolo.

- A ver si me aclaro – dijo Foreman – ¿En lugar de esperar los resultados, te levantas y te vienes para acá solo para regañarlo? Pfft…

- ¡Mi pecho! – se quejó Miles.

Las alarmas de los monitores comenzaron a sonar.

- Taquicardia ventricular – dijo Cameron – La frecuencia se eleva a 120…

- ¿Qué le haz hecho? – le dijo House.

- ¡Yo nada! – le dijo Foreman.

- Le habrás hecho algo… ¿Haz pinchado una arteria? – dijo Cameron.

- ¡No tiene pulso! – dijo Foreman.

Los monitores mostraban un ECG plano con la frecuencia en 0.

- Me duele… - dijo Miles.

Al oír a Miles los 3 médicos se quedaron anonadados. ¿Cómo era posible?

- No tiene pulso… pero habla… - dijo House mientras palpaba el pulso yugular.

- ¿Qué hacemos…? – dijo Cameron.

- Hay que iniciar la RCP – dijo House. Luego miró a Miles – Tosa…

El padre de Arnold tosió.

- Otra vez… - dijo House – Siga tosiendo, bombeará sangre al cerebro y seguirá consciente. ¡Cameron! 1 mg de adrenalina…

- ¿Eso servirá…? – dijo Miles tosiendo.

- No lo sé… pero esto es alucinante…

Miles dejó de toser y perdió la conciencia. Foreman empezó el RCP.

- Hay que ponerle la extra-corpórea – dijo Cameron mientras traía el ambú.

- No… si es un trombo lo que tuvo, la extra-corpórea lo enviará al cerebro y lo matará.

- Si seguimos mucho tiempo con la RCP tendremos daños cerebrales…

- ¿Qué causó la parada? Supongamos… que no fue un error humano…

- ¡Yo no metí la pata! – se quejó Foreman mientras seguía con la RCP – Se paró sin más…

- He dicho… supongamos – dijo House.

- La única opción es la inestabilidad eléctrica… - dijo Cameron.

- No había cambios en el ECG – dijo Foreman – Tienes que decirle a la esposa.

- ¿Y qué le voy a decir? – dijo House – Si no tenemos ni condenada idea de lo que ha pasado.

- House… tienes que ayudarnos – dijo Foreman, pasándole el turno de la RCP a Cameron.

- Sigan ustedes así… hasta que lo averigüe.

- House…

- Ustedes sigan con fuerza… y cuenten la de 1, 2 y 3…

House caminó para salir del quirófano.

- ¡House! ¡Vuelve! ¡House!

Foreman y Cameron se miraron. Estaban solos. Y no durarían mucho tiempo haciéndole la RCP a Miles sin cansarse.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – gritaron los dos en coro.


	20. Salvando a Miles: Parte 1

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XIX**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 1)**

Ya habían pasado 50 minutos desde empezó la angiografía. Stella y Arnold se empezaron a preocupar. Insistían en admisión que les informaran.

- En cuanto sepamos lo que le pasa a su marido le informaremos. La prueba no ha concluido aún – les respondía la enfermera – Les pedimos que aguarden…

- Llevamos así casi 30 minutos… la angiografía debió acabar hace media hora.

- En cuanto sepamos algo… los informaremos…

- ¿Tú crees que todo esté bien? – le preguntó Stella a Arnold.

- Claro que si… todo estará bien…

Por otro lado del Hospital, la Dra. Cuddy llevaba alumnos caminando para una visita médica.

- En nuestra clase de Endocrinología… el examen constará de…

- ¡Chicos! – llamó House - ¿Quieren ganarse una buena nota?

- ¿Qué quieres House? – dijo Cuddy.

- Mi paciente se ha parado durante un cateterismo rutinario. A quien me diga porqué, la Dra. Cuddy pondrá un sobresaliente.

- ¿Alguien se arriesga? – dijo Cuddy a sus alumnos.

- ¡Error humano! – dijo uno de los alumnos.

- Si… consulto a estudiantes de internado porque no se me pasó por la mente el error humano – dijo House mirando con sorna al alumno.

- Síndrome de Marfan – dijo otro estudiante.

- Las anomalías serían evidentes… - dijo House – Aprobado… dile que te exonere del examen.

- Botulismo… - dijo otro estudiante – mediante inyecciones de botox.

- Mmmm… frio frio… contextualiza un poco más…

- Si las inyecciones tuvieran toxinas activas… cuadraría.

- Brillante… pero lamentablemente se perdió la última sesión debido a unas aventuras en la selva. Dile a Cuddy que te exonere… y envíame tu currículum.

En eso apareció Foreman en el pasillo. Estaba muy sudado, y eso era porque tuvo que en la mayor parte del tiempo seguir la RCP.

- ¡House, ya no hay tiempo!

- Dios santo… cómo apestas a obrerazo… ¿Acaso no conoces el jabón?

- O le ponemos la extra-corpórea o firmo la defunción…

- ¿Es que no le han puesto la extra-corpórea? – dijo Cuddy.

- Me preocupaba un trombo… que fuera al cerebro y…

- ¿Desde hace cuanto? – preguntó Cuddy.

- ¡Casi 1 hora! – le dijo Foreman.

- ¡House! ¡Pónsela… ahora! – le gritó Cuddy.

Foreman se fue corriendo para ponerle la extra-corpórea.

En la sala de espera, Arnold y su madre seguían esperando. De repente vieron como se abrió violentamente la puerta del quirófano.

- ¡Abran paso, por favor! – dijo Cameron y otros médicos asistiendo la RCP.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Mi esposo! – dijo Stella.

- ¡Mi papá! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Se ha parado… - dijo Cameron – Hay que ponerle la extra-corpórea. ¡Dra. Stella, venga con nosotros! Es urgente, por favor…

Stella se unió al grupo de médicos que corrían de ese quirófano al siguiente. Se acercaron a las puertas del quirófano donde estaba la extra-corpórea.

- Mi papá… no puede ser que… - dijo Arnold.

- Tiene que esperar fuera… - dijo Cameron.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo la Dra. Stella asistiendo a los médicos – No lo perderemos…

Arnold intentó colarse con el grupo, pero su propia madre le dio un empujón y logró cerrar la puerta del quirófano. Arnold se quedó mirando en la puerta nada transparente lo que pasaba y se preocupó mucho más. Su padre estaba en peligro de muerte.

- No puede ser… mi papá… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

En eso Helga apareció detrás de Arnold. Estaba apenada por ver que eso le pasaba a Arnold.

- Arnold… ¿Todo está bien?

- No Helga… nada está bien. Mi padre… está en el quirófano… y mi madre no me deja verlo…

- No te preocupes Arnold…

- Helga… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes…?

- Si… que te ayude a salvar a tu padre…

- Pues necesito que me ayudes…

Trasladémonos un momento al quirófano. Ya habían colocado la extra-corpórea al padre.

- ¿Han notado anomalías estructurales? – preguntó House.

- No hemos visto nada… - dijo Stella.

- El corazón no se para porque sí. Dale un chispazo…

- Cargando… - dijo Stella - ¡Fuera!

Se oyó un latido por la energía, pero el corazón seguía sin responder.

- De nuevo… - dijo House.

Stella repitió la operación. Y el corazón no respondió.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora…? – dijo Stella.

- Pues es fácil… incluirlo en la lista de trasplantes. La extra corpórea lo deberá mantener con vida el tiempo necesario para esperar el corazón – dijo House – Hay un caso de un Taiwanés que estuvo conectado 31 días a la Extra-corpórea. Infórmenle a Arnold… necesitará saberlo. Y no se preocupe por lo que dije antes. Ya nos las arreglaremos con el comité de trasplantes…

Stella salió del quirófano y fue ahí donde vio a su hijo cerca de Helga.

- Arnold… - dijo Stella – Tenemos que hablar… tu padre… está grave… y requiere de todo tu apoyo… y comprensión… porque necesita un corazón…

- No te preocupes – dijo Arnold con cierto convencimiento – No dejaré que se vaya de nuevo…

En ese momento House salió del quirófano y oyó lo que decía Arnold.

- Arnold… - dijo Helga - ¡Yo te conseguiré ese corazón! Salvaré a tu padre…

- Pues será mejor que reces para que haya un triple choque… porque de algún lado tendrán que sacar el corazón – le dijo House – Y hasta donde yo sé… no se pueden obtener de donantes vivos… sin matarlos primero…


	21. Salvando a Miles: Parte 2

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XX**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 2)**

Stella miró a House y pidió hablar con él a solas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo House - ¿Preguntas por como hablaremos con la comisión?

- Despierta a mi marido – dijo Stella – Arnold tiene que hablar con él.

- Está con la extra-corpórea… ¿Realmente quieres que despierte así?

- Puede que no encontremos el corazón. Arnold debe estar preparado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que…?

- ¡Yo soy la que toma las decisiones por Miles! Despiértalo.

House se retiró hacia la habitación de Miles. Miró a la enfermera de turno y le dijo:

- Trae al anestesiólogo. Despiértenlo…

El anestesiólogo apareció momentos después ante House. Lo miraba con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué te propones, House?

- Despiértalo. Su mujer quiere hablar con él.

- ¡Está con la extra-corpórea! Sería… torturarlo…

- Oye… - le dijo House – Sé que lo desapruebas, sé que su mujer toma sus decisiones y yo soy su médico. Despiértalo.

El anestesiólogo inyectó algo a Miles. Despertó en pocos minutos.

- ¿Dónde… estoy?

- Soy el Dr. Gregory House y se encuentra en el Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo Stella entrando.

- ¡Mi amor! – le dijo Miles abrazándola – ¿Qué me ha pasado…? No… no siento el pecho.

- Cariño… estás conectado a una extra-corpórea. No te preocupes… pronto te salvaremos.

- ¿Me voy a morir? ¿Voy a quedar sin corazón?

- No digas esas cosas… pronto estarás mejor – le dijo Stella – Más bien… alguien quiere hablarte.

En la puerta de la habitación… estaba Arnold.

(Nota del Autor: De ser posible, escuchen el Ending del episodio "Día de los Padres" de Hey Arnold. La canción está en YouTube)

- ¿Papá…?

- Arnold… hijo mío… al fin nos reencontramos…

- Te prometo que te salvarás… te lo promet papá. He sido el buen chico que querían que fuera…

- No tienes que preocuparte por esto… los doctores me conseguirán un transplante…

- Papá… eres un aventurero… te pondrán en la lista de exclusión. Déjame ayudarte…

- No… tu tienes que estar con tus abuelos. Nuestra vida es difícil… pero tú tienes derecho a ser un niño feliz… con tus amigos…

- No papá… no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero a los abuelos, no quiero a mis amigos. Sólo los quiero a ustedes… y no los perderé de nuevo.

- Eres tan testarudo como yo… hijo… - Miles intentó abrazar a su hijo pero los catéteres de la extra-corpórea se lo impidieron – Tan mal estoy… que no puedo abrazar a mi propio hijo…

- No te preocupes papá… yo te salvaré.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar la Ending de Arnold si la estaba oyendo.)

En ese momento House alzó la voz:

- ¿Es que solo van a lagrimear? ¿No le vas a preguntar nada? ¿Están bien las cosas así?

- Mi padre ayudó a mucha gente – dijo Arnold – Eso para mí está bien.

- Y ayudó a tantos… que olvidó que tenía que ayudar al más importante… su familia – le dijo House – Tenemos un incentivo evolutivo para preferir a nuestra familia… es contra natura amar a todo el mundo. Hay gente a la que no le importamos lo más mínimo… pero a ustedes… parece que no son capaces de eso…

- Nuestro hijo no tiene porqué nacer con la mentalidad de desconfiar de todos. El mundo no es un lugar infernal. Podemos transformarlo…

- ¡Pues se equivoca! El mundo es un lugar asqueroso. Su hijo lo sabe más, porque creció sin padres. Los abuelos no son los padres "viejos" – House sacó de su bolsillo un PDA – Le leeré unas cosas que encontraron en el dormitorio de su hijo. Bueno… se las resumiré. En una ocasión su abuelo quiso irse a un Condominio llamado Casa Paraíso. Iba a lanzar por la borda la vida de su hijo en ese momento… pero él se unió a los huéspedes y evitó esa mudanza forzada…

- ¿Han estado en mi habitación? – dijo Arnold.

- Sé que usted creerá que vivir con los abuelos y unos lunáticos que parecen huéspedes es el hábitat natural de una familia. ¡Pues se equivoca! Debe saber que la Comisión de Trasplantes se reúne esta tarde para discutir su caso. Y al único que tendrá defendiéndolo será su hijo y su mujer. Nadie de los que lo ayudó vendrá a verlo… porque como padre ha sido todo un fiasco…

Miles quedó en silencio. En realidad, al repasar su vida, le hizo más daño a su hijo del que había pensado. ¿Qué iría a hacer?

- Como médico de su hijo y el suyo, debo reportar que tuvo la Enfermedad Africana del Sueño… y eso hará que lo excluyan de la lista. A menos que les mienta… pero si se enteran no volveré a ejercer. Perderé la licencia médica…

- ¿Por qué me dice esto?

- Porque quiero saber si es tan incorruptible como dice. Es un momento oportuno para ofrecerme un soborno. En fin… ¿Cuánto vale su vida?

- ¿Quiere que condene a una persona que realmente necesita…?

- ¡Al diablo! – dijo Arnold - ¡Papá… me importas tú! ¡Yo quiero que vivas! ¡Dr. House, miéntale a la comisión! Diga que mi padre… pero yo quiero que viva…

- Se nota que lo que le hiciste a Arnold le hizo madurar – dijo House – No diré nada a la Comisión de Trasplantes. Deséenme suerte…

- ¿Por qué haces esto House? – le preguntó Miles.

- A pesar de que odie a los que creen que pueden comprar un mundo mejor… es mi paciente. Eso lo resume todo… es mi paciente.

- Dr. House – le dijo Arnold – Debe salvarlo… ¡Haga todo lo que pueda, no me importan los medios! Mi padre debe salvarse a cualquier costo… por favor… - se quebró – Por favor… mi padre tiene que vivir… no quiero que muera – dijo llorando.

- Muy bien hecho muchacho – dijo House y se retiro.

(Auditorio del Hospital Universitario Princenton Plainsboro, Comisión de Trasplantes)

- El Dr. House debe explicar a la comisión los motivos de la inclusión del Sr. Miles en la Lista de Trasplantes Cardíacos. Comience Dr. House.

- Mi equipo ingresó a este hombre y a su mujer de emergencia por un estado comatoso. La mujer se recuperó, pero el marido empeoró rápidamente. Al comienzo los presores y dilatadores fueron suficientes para controlar su estado – explicó House – Conforme pasó el tiempo ninguno de ambos medicamentos pudo ayudarlo. Las pruebas funcionales ventilatorias muestran una CEF (Capacidad Espiratoria Forzada) de casi 3 litros con un VMS (Volumen Máximo Espiratorio) del 90%...

House jugaba con una liga en las manos mientras repasaba los datos de su paciente.

- … el cateterismo cardíaco reveló arterias limpias, el eco-cardiograma reveló estructuras casi intactas. Lamentablemente durante el cateterismo, el corazón entró en Fallo Congestivo Agudo y se detuvo. No respondió a la desfibrilación ni a la epinefrina. El paciente está conectado a una máquina extra-corpórea mientras hablamos. Intentos de reanimar el corazón fallaron. La biopsia manifestó una cardiomiopatía irreversible. Y por eso estamos aquí…

- Dr. House – dijo Cuddy – Me extraña la fecha y la hora de la inclusión. Parece que la pusiste antes de que le hicieras las pruebas.

- Precauciones dado que su estado se agravaba más y más. De haber mejorado lo hubiera retirado de la lista… pero no quería perder el tiempo.

- ¿Algún criteiro de exclusión que debamos saber?

- El TAC no ha revelado tumores y el Servicio de Oncología y el Dr. Wilson no encontraron cáncer.

- ¿Y los otros criterios, Dr. House? – le dijo Cuddy.

- No hay lesión arteriosclerótica, ni Hepatitis A, B, C ni otras letras, ni neumonía, ni abuso de sustancias… no bebe, no fuma…

- ¿Algún criterio psíquico? ¿Depresión? ¿Actividades de riesgo?

- Anda un poco triste… pero es que necesita un trasplante.

- Dr. House – dijo Cuddy – Si embaucas a esta comisión tomaremos medidas disciplinarias. Así que lo repetiré… ¿Hay algún criterio de exclusión para que tu paciente obtenga un corazón?

- Pues no – dijo House mintiéndole a la Comisión.

- Dr. House – dijo otro médico – Tu paciente tiene casi 50 años. Hay una relación inversa entre la edad y la tasa de éxito. ¿Está seguro que...?

- ¿Los viejos merecen salvarse menso que los jóvenes? ¿Acaso no había una época en la que veneraba a los ancianos? ¿En la que la edad era sinónimo de…?

- Pasaremos al debate privado de la Comisión. Favor de esperar afuera – le dijo a House otro médico de la Comisión cortándolo.

- Cómo si no fuera a saber lo que irían a decir… - dijo House.

Tras unas horas de debate, House se apareció ante Miles, Stella y Arnold.

- ¿Qué ha sido? – dijo Arnold.

- La comisión… ha votado que no – dijo House con resignación.


	22. Salvando a Miles: Parte 3

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXI**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 3)**

(Hilliwood, Parada del Autobus)

Gerald y su hermano Jaime-O esperaban un autobús. Era de notarse que el muro de lenguaje era notable entre esos dos. No se decían casi nada.

- ¡Chocolate! ¡Dame uno, dame uno!

La voz del Niño Chocolate rompió el hielo entre esos dos.

- ¿Chocolate de donde… condenado niño? – le dijo Jaime-O.

- Lo escondes… pero yo puedo percibir su aroma…

- ¿Jaime-O… acaso tienes una cita? – dijo Gerald.

- ¡Tú cállate enano! – le dijo Jaime-O.

En ese momento Jaime-O supo que pedirle ayuda a Gerald para concertar su cita era un suicidio, porque se lo contaría a Arnold tarde o temprano. Así que supo que lo mejor era deshacerse de él.

- Vete Gerald… ya no tienes que acompañarme…

- Jaime-O tiene novia… tiene novia…

- ¡Que te largues! – le dijo su hermano mayor.

- Chocolate… chocolate… - dijo el Niño Chocolate.

Jaime-O supo que usar al Niño Chocolate le podría ser útil. Si quería presentarse ante una chica… que mejor que mostrar que era una persona muy amable. Después de todo la chica que quería conocer… parecía más bien sentimental. Y con satisfacer su adicción, el Niño Chocolate haría lo que le pidieran.

- ¿Oye… quieres una caja de chocolate para ti?

- Si… chocolate… dame…

- Pues harás lo que te pida… quiero que digas que soy tu "niñero". Si logro lo que quiero, te daré todo el chocolate pactado.

- Trato hecho… - dijo el Niño Chocolate.

- Pues bien… primero tomemos el autobús. Luego hablaremos del plan.

En ese momento el autobús llego a la estación. Ambos subieron…

(Hospital Universitario Princenton-Plainsboro)

- ¡Nooo! – gritó Arnold - ¡Es mentira! ¡No puede ser!

- Hijo… sé fuerte…

- ¡Noo! – dijo llorando Arnold – Mi papá… no…

- La Comisión rechazó incluirlo en la lista – dijo House – Lo siento mucho…

- Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo me… queda?

- Tal vez… 2 o 3 semanas. Las extra-corpóreas presentan complicaciones…

En ese momento Stella y Arnold llamaron a House.

- Tiene que salvarlo… - dijo Stella – Es mi marido…

- Tiene que encontrar una forma…

- ¿Realmente están dispuestos a hacer esto? ¿Se atreverían…?

- Con tal que mi padre viva… haré lo que sea.

- Muy bien – dijo House – Recolectemos las Historias de los pacientes que morirán hoy.

Al oír esa frase Arnold se quedó en shock. ¿Qué estaba diciendo House?

- No te sorprendas… la gente se muere. Normalmente los órganos son rechazados por imperfecciones menores. Es… como buscar en la basura de alguien… no es lo mejor… pero sirve para nuestros propósitos.

- Creo… que puedo… ubicar otra solución – dijo Arnold.

- Cobarde… - le dijo House – Haz lo que quieras… tu madre y mis lacayos se encargarán de ubicarle un corazón a tu padre…

Arnold se retiró hacia la cafetería del Hospital. Helga lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Arnold…?

- La comisión le denegó un corazón a mi padre. Si quiero que viva debo encontrarle otro de donde sea… y necesito que me ayudes…

- Claro Arnold… lo que tu digas…

- ¿Cómo podemos hacer sin levantar sospechas?

- ¿Sospechas? ¿Arnold… estás pensando en…?

- ¡Nooo! – dijo Arnold - ¡Nada de eso! Estoy pensando en ubicar a alguien que pueda donar un corazón… como un donante cercano a morir.

- Arnold… eso es muy difícil. Jamás nos dejarían…

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – le rogó Arnold – House quiere buscar entre los que van a morir hoy en el Hospital. No quiero que dejen morir a nadie por eso. Es… demasiado…

Helga entonces tuvo una idea.

- ¿Y si le pedimos a alguien tan desesperado que no tenga nada que perder? Ese Chico del Pórtico por ejemplo… House podría fácilmente sedarlo y realizar el trasplante.

- House dijo que no podíamos obtener un trasplante sin matar al donante – dijo Arnold – Haré lo que sea por mi padre… pero no me convertiré en un monstruo…

- Pues entonces acéptalo Arnold… - dijo Helga – Nadie en su sano juicio aceptará donar un corazón… nadie… porque no nadie quiere perder su vida…

- Helga… - dijo un deprimido Arnold – Creo que debo regresar al Hospital…

Helga vió como Arnold se fue con una expresión de derrota. Su padre iba a morir. ¿Y ella… sentía algo por el chico? Si lo sentía… a pesar de haberlo insultado, se derretía por Arnold en su interior. Entonces tuvo una idea. ¿Y si ella misma conseguía al donante del trasplante? Total… House no se iba a oponer, siempre y cuando le cubrieran las huellas.

Entonces lo pensó con cabalidad. Los candidatos eran penosos: El chico del Pórtico… era posible… pero no sabían si sería compatible… ¿Cómo poder sacarle una muestra de sangre si no se movía del pórtico? El otro era el Niño Chocolate. A él convencerlo era sencillísimo… pero tanto cacao y azúcar en las venas no es muy saludable que digamos. Y eso era evidente hasta a Helga.

Decepcionada de fallarse a si misma, volvió al Hospital. Al pasar por recepción la abordó una enfermera que llevaba sobres.

- ¿Eres tú, Helga G. Pataki?

- Claro… -dijo ella - ¿Qué quiere…?

- Estos son los resultados de análisis de compatibilidad para donación de órganos ordenados por el Dr. House – dijo la enfermera dándole el sobre.

Helga abrió el sobre, porque era un dato que le concernía a ella y palideció al ver lo siguiente:

"_Prueba Compatibilidad Orgánica – Ordenada por: Dr. Gregory House_

_Miles – Helga Pataki: __**COMPATIBLES**__. (Tipos de Sangre y HLA similares al 87%)_

_En ambos pacientes: Tipo Sangre B – Antígeno Leucocitario Humano HLA-DQ"_


	23. Una terrible decisión

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXII**

**(Una terrible decisión)**

Helga se quedó anonadada al ver el resultado. Se acordó de lo que le dijo House: "No se puede obtener de donantes vivos sin matarlos primero". Se dirigió hacia la oficina de House.

- ¡House! – le gritó ella - ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Estaba tan confundida que no notó que con House estaban Gerald y Arnold.

- Es tu prueba de compatibilidad. Puedes ser donante.

- ¿Helga puede ser donante? – dijo Arnold - ¿Ella podría salvar a mi papá?

- Si es que a ella le parece bien – dijo House.

- Arnold… pero si Helga es compatible… eso significa que… - empezó Gerald.

- Lo prometiste Helga… - dijo Arnold – Ahora debes cumplir esa promesa…

Helga se heló del susto al oír a Arnold diciéndole que cumpla su promesa. ¿Acaso el cabeza de balón sabía lo que decía? Claro que si lo sabía… y esta vez iba en serio.

- ¿Estás… seguro Arnold…?

- Tú lo dijiste Helga… "¡Yo te conseguiré ese corazón! Salvaré a tu padre…"

Helga supo en ese momento que Arnold estaba decidido. Quería a su padre y no iba a dejar que nada en el mundo se lo quitara. ¿Pero acaso no había notado que Helga se moría por él? Claro que no… tenía preocupaciones más importantes… su padre.

- Arnold… podemos esperar a un accidente o algo… podemos…

- Si a mi padre le pasa algo mientras esperamos… Helga… - le dijo Arnold mirándola fijamente – Nunca seré capaz de perdonarte si a mi padre le pasa algo…

En ese momento entró Cameron con unos fólderes.

- Estos son los posibles nuevos casos que…

- Olvida los nuevos casos – dijo House – Tenemos algo más importante que hacer. El trasplante de Miles… así superaremos nuestra cuota de pacientes…

- ¿Pero la comisión no había desestimado…?

- Pasemos de la comisión de Trasplantes… sólo son burocracia inútil. Quiero que me traigas las historias de todos los pacientes que morirán o han muerto hoy.

Cameron miró a House con una incredulidad mayúscula, pero supo que iba en serio, así que se retiró a hacer lo que su jefe la mandó.

Por otro lado House miró a Helga y Arnold. Helga le rehuyó la mirada:

- Traigan a Gerald Johansen, por favor – dijo House – Tenemos algo que hacer… - luego miró a Arnold y le dijo – En el pasillo hay un teléfono público…

Arnold salió a hacer la llamada y Helga y House quedaron solos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? He pedido las Historias de todos los que van a morir, porque creo que es más seguro que tengas que sacarte el corazón literalmente del pecho…

- Pero… Arnold… no podría perdonarme… y yo no podría vivir si él me desprecia.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que debes sacrificarte?

En ese momento Arnold volvía, pero al ver a Helga hablar con House tuvo curiosidad y se quedó oyendo tras la puerta.

- ¡No es que tenga una vida de la que esté orgullosa! Si mi padre llamó a Arnold "huérfano", si toda mi familia se muere ante cualquier cosa que le hagan a Olga y me ignora casi por completo… ¡Mi madre no se dedica a nada más que ir desubicada, como borracha! ¿Y qué le digo de mi padre…? No sólo insultó al amor de mi vida… sino que solo vive para Olga. Y todos mis amigos creen que soy una mala persona. ¿Cree que para ese desperdicio de vida debo vivir?

- Entonces sacrifícate… si tu vida la consideras tan mala… entonces quítate de en medio – le dijo House – Si estás tan convencida… déjalo todo…

- ¿Acaso dice que yo…?

- ¡Ya basta de cubrirse! – le dijo House – El amor no obliga exactamente a tener que darlo todo… porque ante todas las cosas… todos queremos vivir. Nadie quiere morir o dar la vida por una causa que ve muy lejana o ambigua. Si crees que sacrificándote Arnold te amará… pues eres idiota porque ya estarás muerta. Y no te saldrán alas y lo verás todas las noches… la vida sólo es esta y si quieres desperdiciarla… adelante… pero no digas que lo haces por amor, porque es mentira.

Arnold cerró los puños por lo que House le estaba diciendo a Helga y se retiró hacia la Recepción del Hospital para recibir a Gerald. Sabía por un lado que lo que proponía a Helga estaba mal… pero quería a cualquier costo que su padre viva.

- ¿Qué harás…?

- No quiero morir… - dijo Helga - ¡No quiero morir! Pero tampoco quiero una vida donde Arnold me odie porque a su padre le pase algo…

- Tendrás que decidir entre Arnold y tu vida. Pero no puedes tener ambos…

En ese momento entró Cameron con unos fólderes.

- ¿Qué encontraste? – le dijo House.

- Mujer de 90 años muerta de Neumonía… - dijo ella entregándole el fólder.

- A no ser que sea la Súper-Abuela, claro que no – dijo House echando el folder a la basura.

- Un bebé… muerto en la UCI…

- No nos sirve… tienen el corazón como una pelota de ping-pong…

- Un hombre de 40 años…

- Es perfecto… ¿De qué se murió?

- De un Infarto – dijo Cameron tirando ella misma el fólder.

- Si te preocuparas por ese chico con cabeza de balón, me habrías conseguido más cadáveres…

- No hay nadie más en peligro de muerte y los otros que se van a morir, tienen cáncer…

- Sigue buscando – dijo House – O si no ese hombre se muere…

Cameron salió nuevamente de la oficina. En el momento en el que salía… venían Arnold y Gerald.

- House – dijo Arnold – Aquí tienes a Gerald. ¿Y ahora qué…?

- Muy bien… llegó la hora de la verdad – dijo House – Helga G. Pataki… ¿Estás segura que quieres ser la donante de Miles?

- Si digo que quiero vivir… me tildarán de una egoísta… y Arnold no me perdonará… pero de todos modos… no quiero morir…

- Si queremos hacer esto… no podemos hacerlo aquí en Princenton. Tenemos que regresar a Hilliwood, por si Helga tiene asuntos pendientes que atender antes de realizar el trasplante.

- Helga… esperamos tu respuesta – dijo Arnold.

- Yo… quiero… seguir viva… quiero que busquemos a otro como el donante.

- No puedo creerlo… sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre. Mi padre podría morir… ¡Eres toda una bruja! – le dijo Arnold – Más te vale que encuentres a alguien…

- ¡Mi vida me importa más, cabeza de balón!

- Será mejor que la llevemos a Hilliwood – dijo House – Cambiará de parecer… o tal vez encontremos otro donante. Su director me habló de un chico vagabundo… ¿El del Pórtico?

Helga salió con la cabeza gacha. ¿Acaso Arnold no se daba cuenta que eso era demasiado? ¿Pedirle que se sacrifique? Su vida era mala… pero no para querer matarse. Y tras dar una respuesta natural… y oferecerse ayudarlo, la llamó "bruja". Le dolía en el alma.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Birth of a New Witch', Ending del EP6 de la Novela Visual 'Umineko no Naku Koro Ni'. Está en YouTube. La traducción que voy a colocar le pertence al usuario de YouTube neoroxana9. De alguna forma las canciones de Umineko… caen como anillo al dedo a algunas cosas de Hey Arnold. Lleguen a los 0:35 segundos antes de seguir. )

"_De seguro tú no crees que exista un sueño infinito, _

_quizá tienes miedo de creer aunque le hable a tu corazón. _

_Aún no creo que siempre esté el amor que tontamente has encerrado,_

_Tú sólo crees que hay una Bruja mala dentro de mí."_

Con ese ambiente tenso, Helga y los demás abordaron un autobus para ir a Hilliwood. Helga miró a Arnold tímidamente, pero él le giró el rostro como desaprobando su "desvergüenza". En cuanto llegaron a Hilliwood, se dirigieron hacia el sitio del Chico del Pórtico.

"_Del sueño que tuve… aquél milagro ha sido robado,_

_¿Pero acaso lo sentirás tú también?_

_Ciertamente se ve en nuestros ojos…_

_Tus sueños que no se cumplen, debe ser por el sueño mostrado,_

_Temo que ya no lo puedo creer… puedo ver tu mente sucia,_

_Los milagros no siempre ocurren, hemos buscado el sueño Dorado,_

_Pero esa vida vacía no tiene sentido y puede ser difícil,_

_Aunque confío en él… no creo ver que el amanecer llegue,_

_¿Escuchas algo ahora? Esos seguro son nuestros gritos…"_

House miró al chico del Pórtico, pero notó que tenía una suerte de erupción en un brazo.

- Si le implantamos el corazón de alguien con una enfermedad urbana, tu padre no resistirá – le dijo House a Arnold – Como estará inmuno-deprimido, se morirá.

- Pues buscaremos a otro donante…

- ¿Y por qué no usamos a Helga?

- ¡No me pienso dar por vencida, cabeza de balón! ¡Déjanos buscar!

"_Reinando, reinando, el espiral de Venus sobre la gente,_

_Quema, quema, quémalo con magia y todo… arderá…_

_Témanme, Témanme, a la "Cruel Destructora" ustedes y todos…_

_Los llevo, los llevo… al fin del mundo, los invitaré…"_

No sabían a quien usar de donante. El hecho de sacrificar a un amigo era… desagradable.

Decidieron elegir como siguiente

- ¿Han visto al Niño Chocolate?

- Pues no… - dijo el carnicero del barrio – Seguro estará entre los basureros…

- No nos arriesgaremos a un rechazo agudo – dijo House – Olvídate…

"_Bienvenido al verdadero mundo de las Brujas,_

_El llanto de su corazón es por el amor innegable,_

_Me pregunto en dónde tú buscarás, _

_Ahora esto es la canción de una Bruja"_

En ese momento Arnold empezó a lagrimear un poco. Se le acababan las opciones. Sus dos únicos donantes "aceptables" o que podía convencer no eran aptos por su estilo de vida. Pedírselo a otros con padres era imposible… Helga intentó consolarlo, pero en cuanto le puso la mano en el hombro, Arnold se apartó violentamente. No quería su condescendencia.

"_No puedes admitir que su existencia ha sido robada,_

_¿Pero acaso no limpias todavía esas lágrimas?_

_Entonces nosotros dos estamos igual…_

_Ritual, ritual, a una Bruja llamada Eternidad, deberíamos adorar_

_Momento, es el momento en que debes rendirte. Arrodíllate._

_Ruégame, ruégame, "Último Soñador" por lo que no te lo daré…_

_Vete, Vete, tu juego ha acabado, ahora a llorar."_

Helga supo que se había acabado todo… así que miró a todos y dijo:

- Lo haré… pero primero quiero poner en orden mi habitación.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Helga. No había nadie en casa, por lo que fue fácil para ella el despedirse de sus pertenencias. Primero, guardó su relicario donde tenía la foto de Arnold en un cajón. Quiso abrir su armario… pero el secreto de su altar de Arnold era algo que se llevaría a la tumba, por lo que sencillamente se dejó caer en la cama, como apesadumbrada. Era el fin… si no aceptaba, Arnold la odiaría. Y ella no podía vivir así.

"_Me odias ya por varias cosas, palabras para eso, suficientes no hay…_

_¿Acaso está bien que recuerde esa sonrisa?_

_**Él de seguro no es un animal de peluche, es un amigo especial,**_

_**No olvidaré, a mi madre insensible, sólo me basta el verla, **_

_**Siénteme, siénteme, te quiero conocer y ver donde tienes tu corazón.**_

_**Solitaria, Solitaria, me río de tu cinismo y es porque no lo comprendo"**_

(Nota del Autor: Por las líneas marcadas en negrita elegí la canción… resumen a la perfección la vida de Helga… aunque la canción se refiera a un personaje de Umineko)

Helga tomó lápiz y papel, aparentemente para escribir su última voluntad, pero antes que nada se volvió y miró a Arnold que lo miraba como si quisiera que acabara rápido con lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces ya no lo soportó más y el relicario que tenía en su cajón, lo sacó y sólo para tirarlo en el suelo, rompiéndolo.

"_Reinando, reinando, el espiral de Venus sobre la gente,_

_Quema, quema, quémalo con magia y todo… arderá…_

_Témanme, Témanme, a la "Cruel Destructora" ustedes y todos…_

_Los llevo, los llevo… al fin del mundo, los invitaré…"_

(Nota del Autor: Dejen ya de escuchar 'Birth of a New Witch')

- ¡Olvídalo, cabeza de balón!

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – preguntó House.

- ¿No lo ven? Ese no es el chico amable del que me enamoré. Es un egoísta que quiere salvarse. ¿Por qué no le hacen la prueba de compatibilidad a él? De seguro es compatible… ¡Pero quiere que yo pague el pato porque cree que mi vida es un asco! Pues no… mi vida será un desastre, pero amo mi vida… y no la daré por ningún inútil egoísta como lo que él es ahora…

- Helga… - dijo Arnold.

- ¡Despierta, cabeza de balón! – dijo ella acercándosele - ¡Tú no eres Sid o Stinky, que buscan lo que les conviene! ¡Eres Arnold, el chico que propone soluciones a todo! ¡El que ve el lado positivo de todo! ¡No esta versión miserable de quien eras antes! ¡Despierta! – dijo tirándole una bofetada.

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que Arnold cayó al suelo. Volvió el rostro, porque el bofetón lo hizo girar, cayendo boca abajo al suelo. No se incorporó.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora…? ¡Vamos! – dijo Helga - ¡Si eres malo, yo no me quedaré atrás! ¡Adelante! ¿Crees que te debo un favor? ¡Nada de eso! Si me tratas así... me da igual tus padres…

Arnold seguía sin responder. Gerald estaba tenso… ¿Y si Arnold reaccionaba violentamente? Ya sería tener más problemas que los de siempre…

- Helga… - dijo Arnold – Lo lamento… - el chico se incorporó – Lo lamento tanto… me dejé llevar. No soy nadie para obligarte a que hagas nada… pero entiendes… mi familia… todo lo que tengo… no quise… - su voz se quebró - ¡No quiero tener que pasar por nada de esto! ¡Es que soy muy joven para ser adulto!

Helga abrazó a Arnold. Esa era la actitud que ella esperaba de él.

- Tú eres la única que me puede ayudar. No tienes que ser donante… buscaremos a alguien… porque… yo tampoco quiero perderte… ¡No quiero que seas donante!

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- Sabía que por dentro eras una persona sensible. Y después de Lila me abandonara, supe que eres una persona con la que… nos complementamos. Helga… yo también te amo.

Helga creyó morir al oír la ansiada respuesta de la boca de Arnold. Pero con la respuesta, venía la responsabilidad. Si Arnold la amaba… ahora ella tenía que hacer todo para que su enamorado no sufra. Era claro… necesitaba el corazón.

- Y yo a ti… - dijo Helga besándolo.

- Cielos… - dijo Gerald al ver el beso inesperado.

- House… - dijo Helga – Quiero que mi amado sea feliz. Le daré el corazón.

- Tendremos que intervenirte en las próximas horas. Tienes tiempo todavía para…

En ese momento llamaron al celular de House. Contestó.

- ¿House? – dijo Foreman por el teléfono – Miles ha entrado en coma de nuevo. La circulación extra-corpórea no lo mantendrá estable mucho tiempo.

- Pásenlo a una ECMO (Respiración por Membrana Extra-corpórea)

- Hay elevado riesgo de hemorragia interna. Sólo tendrá un par de días si lo ponemos en ECMO.

- Háganlo… tendremos al donante – dijo House colgando – Ahora más que nada – dijo mirando a Helga – el padre de Arnold necesita un corazón. Le quedan unos días de vida…

- Estoy dispuesta – dijo Helga – Llame a la ambulancia… no perdamos el tiempo.

- Estoy en ello… - dijo House marcando el teléfono de Cuddy.

House se retiró al baño de Helga para hablar con Cuddy los tecnicismos de lo pedía Helga: Donar su corazón y perder la vida en el intento.

- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo Cuddy por el teléfono – ¿Acaso esperabas otra respuesta?

- Hemos concertado trasplantes… cuando el paciente está a punto de morir…

- Pero ella no está a punto de morir… está diciendo que lo matemos y le saquemos el corazón. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? No quiero que me demande la familia…

- Vale… ya pensaré en otra cosa.

- Lo siento House – le dijo Cuddy colgándole.

House miró la escena. Entonces tuvo una idea.

- Gerald… Arnold… váyanse…

- Claro que no – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- No creo que quieran ser partícipes de esto…

- No diremos nada – dijo Arnold – Sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer…

House se retiró del cuarto y volvió con las pastillas tranquilizantes de Miriam en su mano.

- Las pastillas… son lo más fácil… pero… ahorcarse sería como menos se dañaría el corazón.

- No me importa el dolor… - respondió Helga.

- La estrangulación es mejor que romperse el cuello… pero eso significa que será lento – House puso un par de aspirinas sobre la mesa – Antes de que lo hagas… deberás tomártelas.

- Espere… - dijo Helga – Dígale algo a mis padres cuando muera…

- Escríbeles una nota suicida… - dijo House dándole un papel – Te dejaré sola… suerte…

House, seguido de Gerald y Arnold se retiraron.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Why Try to Change me Now' de Fiona Apple)

Helga se quedó sola… redactando una nota de suicidio. Lo único que puso fue "Porque estoy harta de esta vida tan miserable…" Luego cogió un corsé que tenía en su cajón. Se rodeó el cuello con el mismo y se quedó mirando la ventana. Tenía que hacer un nudo apretado y soportar la agonía unos minutos… para morir.

En la sala de la casa de Helga… Arnold, Gerald y House intentaban esperar el sonido del cuerpo de Helga cayendo, para poder llamar a la ambulancia. De repente tras unos minutos… se oyó un ruido de algo cayendo. ¿Acaso Helga había hecho lo que dijo que haría?

House entró a la habitación. Helga estaba en el piso, viva… llorando.

- No puedo hacerlo… no puedo hacerlo…

- Tendremos que darte una mano – dijo House.

- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver – dijo Gerald asustado.

En ese momento el celular de House recibió una llamada.

- House… será mejor que dejes lo que estés haciendo. Un choque de un autobús ha mandado a un grupo al Hospital – dijo Cuddy – Podrás buscar tu corazón en el de uno de los que se muera.

- Voy enseguida… - dijo colgando – Helga, levántate. Has tenido suerte… acaba de ocurrir un choque de autobús. Tendremos un corazón y tu seguirás viva.

- Menos mal… - dijo Helga suspirando aliviada.


	24. Salvando a Miles: Parte 4

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXIII**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 4)**

House y los demás salieron hacia la calle. House quizo confirmar las identidades de los accidentados y llamó nuevamente al Hospital.

- Necesito la lista de los accidentados en mi PDA. Pídanle autorización a la Dra. Cuddy.

En unos minutos llegó la relación de las Historias a la PDA de House. El médico miró con sorpresa la lista, luego miró a Arnold y le dijo:

- Llama a Helga, nos vamos los 3 al Hospital ahora mismo.

- Un momento… ¿Y Gerald…? – preguntó Arnold.

- Lo llamé porque necesitaría a alguien que confirmara la coartada si es que Helga se suicidaba. Ya no necesita quedarse… puede irse.

- No… Gerald es mi mejor amigo – dijo Arnold – Se viene conmigo…

- Está bien, que venga… - dijo House – Pero no nos será de mucha ayuda.

House salió a buscar un transporte seguido por Gerald. Helga y Arnold quedaron solos mirándose.

- Helga… eso… fue muy valiente…

- Arnold… yo por ti… haría…

Arnold se acercó y le dio un beso. Fue largo y al mismo tiempo abrazó a Helga… pero finalmente se separó. Helga lo miró sorprendido. Era increíble que le correspondiera.

- Muchas gracias Helga… - dijo Arnold – Realmente te preocupaste por mi felicidad… aunque yo fui un egoísta. Sabía que eras una persona sensible… y a decir verdad… yo te amo.

Helga se sintió morir. Arnold le había confirmado sin presiones ni nada por el estilo que la amaba.

- Y yo a ti… no nos rendiremos por nada del mundo, querido Arnold.

Y salieron para tomar el vehículo con House y Gerald.

(Hospital Universitario Princeton Plainsboro – New Jersey)

Al hospital ingresaban varias camillas con heridos. Cameron ya estaba en Emergencias recibiendo a los heridos. Por otro lado Foreman hablaba con un testigo.

- Fue un accidente terrible… - decía el testigo – El autobús se movió muy deprisa y se topó con el recolector de basura… entonces… lo que pareció fue una mala maniobra y de repente chocó.

- ¿Veías algo raro en el vehiculo? – preguntó Foreman.

- No lo sé… recién me fijé en cuando escuché el choque y la gente gritar.

En ese momento ingresaban a un niño por la zona de Emergencias.

- ¡Paciente de 10 años! Niño con traumatismo encéfalo craneano – decía el paramédico – Necesitamos 4 unidades de sangre O+.

- ¿Tenemos alguna identificación? Identifique la situación del paciente… - preguntó Cameron.

- No hay identificación. Presenta laceraciones en la cabeza… y las manos y boca cubiertas de líquido pastoso marrón… casi como chocolate.

- ¡Es el Niño Chocolate! - gritó otro atendido a un lado de la camilla.

- ¿El Niño Chocolate?

- Nadie sabe cómo se llama. Sólo le dicen así…

- El nombre es lo de menos… - dijo Cameron – Tráiganme suero… ha perdido mucha sangre…

- ¡Tenemos otro paciente! Varón afroamericano de 18 años… - dijo el paramédico – Ha perdido mucha sangre y ha sufrido una grave contusión.

- ¡Necesitamos a otro médico por aquí! – dijo Cameron.

En ese momento llegó House, pero por alguna razón se detuvo en la Entrada Principal y no en la de Emergencias. Arnold comenzó a sospechar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?

- Gerald… - dijo House – Necesito que vayas a dejar la moto en el parking.

- Pero si no se conducir…

- Arrástrala… - dijo House.

Gerald se retiró arrastrando la moto hacia el parking de minusválidos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Arnold - ¿Porqué no vamos a Emergencias?

- Necesito que le digas a Gerald que se vaya…

- No… es mi amigo… no lo dejaré…

- O lo dejas que se vaya… o no podré salvar a tu padre…

- ¿De qué está hablando?

House sacó su PDA y le mostró la lista de accidentados.

- Esta es la lista de confirmados en el accidente con sus fotos. Este de aquí es Jaime-O Johansen. Por otro lado aquí está ese niño que come chocolate. Sería más fácil usarlo a él… pero tenemos que verificar a ambos… buscar el donante más idóneo.

- Dios… - dijo Helga.

- Esperemos que esté grave… tiene 18 años y por su foto diría que hace ejercicio. Sería el donante perfecto… pero necesito que eches a Gerald.

- Es mi amigo…

- Llamará a sus padres y ellos nos impedirán el procedimiento. Hay que aprovechar que sacó carnet de donante en alguna campaña estúpida… y realizar el trasplante.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Arnold.

- Cameron me ha mandado los datos de los accidentados mientras veníamos. Tienes que hacer que Gerald se vaya…

- Pero si descubre lo que haremos… lo perderé…

- Pues es hora de decidir Arnold. A tu padre no le darán un trasplante oficial. O te quedas a Gerald o te quedas a tu padre. Decide tu mismo…

Arnold hizo una mueca para indicar lo confundido que estaba. En ese momento llegó Gerald.

- ¿Qué pasa, Arnold? – dijo Gerald.

- Gerald… creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy…

- Viejo… - dijo Gerald – Eres mi amigo… no hay suficiente…

- Estás cansado y no quise involucrarte en esto…

- No me importa… porque… somos amigos…

- Gerald… te prometo que volveremos a vernos. Quiero estar a solas con mis padres – dijo Arnold.

- Está bien amigo… llámame si necesitas algo…

Gerald se fue hacia la salida del Hospital.

- Lo has engañado… - dijo House – Aprendes rápido…

- Pero no se por cuánto tiempo – dijo Arnold – Lo notará tarde o temprano…

- Pues entonces démonos prisa… - respondió House.


	25. Salvando a Miles: Parte 5

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXIV**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 5)**

Arnold miró hacia el suelo y cerró los puños.

- Más… l… le… ¡Más le vale que esto funcione, Dr. House! – le dijo amenazante.

- Todavía ni siquiera sabemos el estado de los pacientes. Tenemos que ir a Emergencias…

Y con Helga, ambos fueron a las Emergencias. En dos camillas atendían a las dos víctimas que conocían: El Niño Chocolate y Jaime-O.

Por el lado del Niño Chocolate, su herida era muy grave.

- ¡Sigue con el masaje! – dijo el médico – Ponle adrenalina.

El monitor cardíaco mostraba que el chico fibrilaba.

- No responde… hay que usar el desfibrilador – dijo el médico encargado. La enfermera le entregó el aparato – Carga a 70 Julios. ¡Fuera!

Un shock eléctrico fue aplicado… pero el corazón del Niño Chocolate no respondía.

- Carga a 90 Julios. ¡Fuera!

La misma respuesta. El monitor seguía haciendo ese sonido punsante.

- Atropina una ampolla. Carga a 110 Julios. ¡Fuera!

En ese shock, el corazón re-arranco. Se puso a 70 latidos por minuto.

- Ha regresado a Ritmo Sinusal – dijo el médico – Encárguense de ingresarlo…

- ¡Demonios! – dijo House viendo como uno de sus posibles donantes ya no podía serlo.

- ¿Y Jaime-O? – dijo Helga.

House y los demás miraron hacia el lado donde atendían a Jaime-O.

- El corazón no remonta con la atropina…

- Carga a 260 Julios – dijo el otro médico - ¡Fuera!

El corazón no respondía. Uno de los médicos comenzó con la CPR.

- ¡3, 2, 1! ¡3, 2, 1! Tráiganme un respirador… y póngale atropina una ampolla.

Las enfermeras hicieron lo que el médico les solicitó. De alguna forma el corazón volvió a latir.

- Tiene ritmo sinusal… - dijo el doctor – Pero depende del respirador…

- ¡Doctor! – dijo una enfermera.

La enfermera señalaba el ojo izquierdo de Jaime-O que estaba rojo. El médico miró e hizo una mueca rara. Le pasó luz por el ojo y luego dictaminó:

- Ha sido un derrame ocular. Necesitamos realizarle un EEG inmediatamente.

House miró a Arnold que parecía preguntarle de qué hablaban esos médicos.

- Está diciendo que necesita saber si su cerebro todavía está funcionando. Si el EEG es plano… significa que está clínicamente muerto, pero seguirá vivo mientras esté con el respirador.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en averiguarlo?

- Un EEG no demora casi nada…

Los médicos colocaron los electrodos en Jaime-O y empezaron las mediciones.

- No hay ritmo de onda alpha, theta, ganma.

- EEG plano – dictaminó el médico que lo atendía – Está muerto… habrá que desconectarlo.

- Es ahora Arnold… - dijo House – Dí que eres su pariente y te darán la potestad de hacer el trasplante. Dilo ahora… y tu padre vivirá.

- ¿Pero… Gerald…?

- Gerald no importa en este momento – dijo House – Tienes que tomar una decisión.

- ¡Oye, cabeza de balón! – le dijo Helga – Tú dijiste que harías lo que fuera por tu padre… hazlo.

- Lo… haré… - dijo Arnold lagrimeando – Lo haré…

El médico de emergencias estaba por desconectar a Jaime-O y entonces…

- ¡Alto todo el mundo! – dijo House – No pueden desconectarlo…

- House… - le dijo el otro médico – Está muerto… ya no nos hace falta que…

- Soy su familiar – dijo Arnold – No puede estar desconectado todavía…

- House… ¿seguro que es el familiar? No parece afroamericano.

- Si lo es… - dijo House – Sus padres murieron… y él es… su primo.

- Vale… - dijo el médico – Quédense con Jaime-O.

House, Helga y Arnold se acercaron a la camilla donde estaba Jaime-O.

- Repasemos la historia… - dijo House – Tiene 18 años… afroamericano… y practica boxeo. ¿Me equivoco, Arnold?

- Claro que no, Dr. House – le dijo Arnold.

- Estará listo para el trasplante en unas pocas horas. Programaré la cirugía.

- Muchas gracias, Dr. House – le dijo Arnold.

House tomó la historia y se retiró dejando a Arnold y Helga solos.

- Helga… lo que he hecho… lo que haré…

- No te preocupes Arnie… - dijo ella con ternura – Estoy segura que Gerald estaría de acuerdo con salvar a tu padre…

- Pero está… conectado al respirador… no lo resistirá si lo sacamos…

(Casa de Gerald, Hilliwood)

En casa de Gerald, el chico estaba preocupado porque su hermano no llegaba aún de su salida. Era natural que no supiera donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir a por un helado. Y de paso lo iría buscando por algún lado.

- Oye… ¡Gerald! – llamó Eugene al ver a Gerald en la calle - ¿Te haz enterado?

- ¿Enterado de qué…?

- Ha ocurrido un accidente de autobús en la mañana… han visto al Niño Chocolate entre los heridos. ¿Sabes en que Hospital está?

- ¿Y yo cómo puedo saberlo, Eugene? – le preguntó Gerald con sorna.

Entonces recordó que cuando llegaba al Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro, House entró por la admisión general y no por Emergencias, como siempre solía. Se sorprendió de que le ocultaran algo. Jaime-O podía esperar. Seguro estaba en el billar.

- Creo saber donde… - dijo Gerald - ¿Tienes dinero para ir a Princenton-Plainsboro?

- Claro… - dijo Eugene – Iba a ser para mi nuevo videojuego…

Los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia Princenton-Plainsboro. Por otro lado, las cosas en el Hospital no eran exactamente las mejores.

- ¿Qué has hecho, House? – le decía Cuddy.

- Ya te dije que concertamos trasplantes… Jaime-O tiene carnet de donante.

- Esto que haces es inadmisible House… esto es inadmisible…

- ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Por qué crees que voy a salvarlo?

- Lo único que quieres de Jaime-O es su corazón. Y Gerald no sabe de las intenciones que tienes…

- Gerald aceptó esto cuando su hermano se sacó el Carnet de Donante.

- ¡Que podrías haber falsificado! – le gritó Cuddy - ¿Crees que no se de lo que te tramas?

- Esto está justificado – dijo House – Salvará la vida a un buen médico… el Dr. Miles…

- Claro… está justificado que incites a una adolescente a suicidarse y que ahora quieras desconectar a ese muchacho sin que su familia se entere. House… te pasaste de la raya…

- Nadie se pasa de la raya si es por cuidar la salud de su paciente…

- Se puede conseguir corazones de otras formas…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales…? Si quieres condenar a ese hombre a morir, dilo. Pero no lo disfraces como si le hicieras un bien… porque no lo es.

En ese momento, House se retiró de la oficina de Cuddy y se dirigió a donde tenían a Jaime-O.

- Tenemos que apagar el respirador – dijo House – Una vez hecho, llamaremos al equipo de trasplantes y realizaremos la intervención. Arnold… tu padre vivirá.

- Adelante – dijo Arnold – Apágalo…

Era realmente tétrico ver el estado de Jaime-O. Estaba intubado y conectado a un respirador, asi mismo por su vena izquierda del brazo se conectaba una vía que se dividía en numerosas cánulas para varios sueros. Entonces House giró la perilla del respirador. El indicador de oxigenación que estaba en 100 por ciento, comenzó a bajar: 97… 76… 61…

- ¡Arnold! ¡Jaime-O!

Un grito interrumpió el procedimiento de House. Arnold levantó la mirada. Era Gerald.

- ¿Qué… pero… qué demonios se puede saber que hacen? ¡Hermano! ¡Soy yo, Gerald!

- No… ya no es tu hermano… - dijo House.

-Usted no sabe nada… - dijo Gerald.

- Gerald… - dijo Arnold – Lo siento…

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jaime-O? ¡Respóndanme!

Nadie respondía. Gerald miró a todos y Arnold se atrevió a responder.

- Gerald… es su corazón. Gerald… necesito el corazón de tu hermano para salvar a mi padre.


	26. Salvando a Miles: Parte 6

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXV**

**(Salvando a Miles – Parte 6)**

House, Arnold, Gerald y Helga entraron violentamente en la oficina de Cuddy.

- ¡Tú sabías esto… seguro que lo sabías! – dijo Gerald a Cuddy.

- ¿Pero qué… rayos…? – dijo Cuddy.

Gerald le explicó de quien era familiar Jaime-O en realidad. Tras oír la explicación… la reacción de Cuddy era evidente… le daría la razón a Gerald.

- Gerald tiene todo el derecho del mundo a desconectar a su hermano…

- Su hermano tiene Carnet de Donante… - dijo House.

- ¡El cual quedó invalidado, por lo que hiciste! – le dijo Cuddy.

- A mi me sirven… pero denme algo de tiempo… - House miró a Cuddy – Puedo encontrar un cirujano y clasificarlo como experimental, si es que te preocupa la estadística – luego miró a Gerald - Jaime-O… digo… tu hermano, tenía carnet de dónate… eso quería… que sus órganos ayudaran a otras personas…

- No quería que lo mantuvieran vivo con un respirador artificial…

- El padre de Arnold morirá si no le trasplantamos el corazón… - dijo House.

- Mi hermano… se merece respeto. Cierta dignidad – dijo Gerald.

- Buenas noticias… está muerto. No sufre, no tiene dolores, no siente… es de su carne… de lo que estamos hablando. Sus órganos a mi me sirven – dijo House.

- Pero es mi hermano… el que…

- Ya no lo es… - dijo House – Y además… se respeta a los vivos.

- ¡Si, está muerto lo sé! Pero no me trató con respeto. ¡Me hizo alejarme del Hospital y convenciste a Arnold de que me mintiera! Mi hermano pudo salvarse… y por un plan de ustedes dos lo van a dejar morir…

- Nadie cambió el curso del tratamiento. Pero el que se recuperó fue el Niño Chocolate. Si hubiera muerto, lo hubiéramos operado con ese corazón – dijo House – Acéptalo… se acabó…

- ¡No sólo me engaña, sino que no me trata con respeto! – dijo Gerald – Voy a desconectarlo ahora mismo… ya verán…

- Gerald… - dijo Arnold con un tono de voz melancólico.

- Si lo desconectas – dijo House – El padre de Arnold morirá. Yo me olvidaré en 2 semanas… pero Arnold… ¿Crees que será feliz así?

- ¿House… no te parece que esto es una pequeña manipulación?

- Oh claro que no, es una gran manipulación – le respondió House.

- Que cabrón… - dijo Gerald mirando a House.

- Escucha… - dijo House – Se trata de tu mejor amigo. Vamos… no me importa que tu hermano sea un santo… y si lo era… mayor razón para trasplantar. Y si tu hermano era todo un cabrón… pues… mira esto como la manera de enmendar su error…

- ¡Vamos Gerald! – dijo Arnold – Tu siempre dijiste que Jaime-O te trataba mal. Nos hacía la vida imposible… y no te quería verdaderamente…

- Arnold… por favor… basta...

- Los amigos se eligen – continuó Arnold – Los hermanos no… Jaime-O pudo haber sido un mal hermano… pero yo soy tu amigo… desde la niñez. Si valoras en algo nuestra amistad…

- ¡No digas eso Arnold! No me hagas querer elegir entre mi hermano y tu padre… pensé… que tu veías el lado positivo a todo, pero esto…

- Todos somos así – dijo House – Todos… luchamos por lo que más nos importa…

- Gerald… si por mi fuera… operaría al Niño Chocolate – dijo Arnold – Es un adicto… no tiene remedio… pero es que…

- Su corazón no es compatible con el de Miles – continuó House – No puedo hacer nada más…

- Por favor amigo… - dijo Arnold – por favor…

Aquél escenario de presión era desfavorable para Gerald. Así que finalmente cerrando los puños… miró hacia Arnold y le dijo:

- Vale… ¡Está bien… después de todo, eres mi maldito amigo y no puedo negarme!

Y se dejó caer para llorar amargamente. Arnold se acercó para consolarlo… pero entonces:

- Ha entrado en coma… - dijo Chase entrando.

- ¿Miles? – dijo House – ¿En la ECMO?

- House… - dijo Cameron – Gerald tiene que despedirse de…

- O le operamos ahora – dijo Chase – O le buscamos también otro cerebro.

House se acercó hacia un teléfono interno de una Estación de Enfermeras y marcó:

- Necesito dos quirófanos y el Equipo de Trasplantes.

Y luego junto a sus subordinados salió para preparar la operación. Arnold, quien iba a consolar a Gerald se levantó y siguió a House para ver como saldría la operación que salvaría a su padre. En ese momento… Gerald quedó solo.

En la habitación de Stella y Miles, llegaron los médicos y prepararon la camilla del esposo.

- El carro… el suero… monitor… ECMO…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stella - ¿Han conseguido el corazón?

- Así es – dijo uno de los médicos.

Por el lado de Jaime-O, le desconectaron del respirador y lo mantuvieron respirando con un ambú. Era más fácil llevarlo al quirófano de esa forma. Ya lo conectarían al respirador en el quirófano.

En el quirófano se encendieron las potentes luces. El padre de Arnold, conectado a la ECMO fue expuesto… al menos el pecho, para la incisión. Así mismo Jaime-O. Los médicos comenzaron las incisiones para acceder al corazón.

Resultaba irónico que el Monitor de Signos Vitales de Miles estuviera en asístole. Era natural… ya que no tenía corazón que latir… sólo una máquina. Pasaron las horas, ya que esa operación no era necesariamente… corta ni rápida. En la sala de observaciones estaban Arnold, Stella y Cameron.

Finalmente el cirujano extrajo el corazón a Jaime-O y desconectaron el respirador. Todos los signos vitales del hermano de Gerald cayeron a 0. Estaba muerto. Luego, trasladó el corazón en una especie de recipiente hacia la mesa donde estaba Miles. El siguiente cirujano, coloco el corazón en el pecho y con suma paciencia conectó los vasos sanguíneos.

- Palas… - pidió el cirujano mientras una enferma se las daba – 50 Julios…

En la sala de observación todos miraban desesperados. Nadie sabía si el corazón respondería.

- Cargando… - dijo el cirujano mientras aplicaba el primer impulso eléctrico.

Se oyó un sonido de latido en el Monitor, pero luego dejó de sonar.

- Cargando… - dijo de nuevo el médico – 60 Julios…

El corazón… no respondió. Todos pensaban que era todo… y agacharon la cabeza… era el fin… cuando entonces esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos del corazón latiendo. Había funcionado… el trasplante había salvado a Miles.

- Muy bien… - dijo el cirujano mientras los asistentes apagaban la ECMO – Late a buen ritmo…

Miles se había salvado… y por otro lado Jaime-O había muerto.


	27. Un nuevo inicio

**Rescates y Revelaciones**

**Renuncia**

House M.D no me pertenece. Le pertenece a David Shore y a la FOX. No hay necesidad de decirlo en realidad, yo la dejaría tal como está.

Hey Arnold, no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.

Aunque intento ser exacto en lo que pueda, ninguna de las descripciones médicas del fic tiene que tomarse como verídica. Esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXVI**

**(Un Nuevo Inicio)**

El padre de Arnold despertó en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Un grupo estaba mirándolo: Chase, Arnold, Stella y Helga.

- ¿Estoy… muerto?

- Pues esperemos que no en mucho tiempo… - dijo Chase – Fue su hijo quien lo salvó… siéntase orgulloso de él… es todo un valiente…

- Arnold… - dijo Miles mirando a su hijo – Ven a abrazar a tu padre…

Arnold se acercó y sin tubos que impidieran el emotivo momento, abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

- Cariño… - dijo Stella uniéndose al abrazo – Estoy tan feliz… volveremos a estar juntos.

- ¿Y quién es esta agradable jovencita?

- Es Helga – dijo Arnold – Es… mi enamorada… - dijo tímidamente.

- Oh… cuando Cupido flecha al hombre… muy buena elección muchacho.

Helga quiso desmayarse al oír eso por parte de Arnold. Su sueño se hizo realidad… ella amaba a Arnold… y él al fin la amaba a ella.

- Tendrá que quedarse unos días en observación – dijo Chase – Luego podrá volver a su vida de siempre… siempre y cuando no incluya viajes…

- Oh, no – dijo Miles – Eso ya no hace falta. El mundo tiene a muchos que se mueren por el altruismo… pero yo tengo a alguien al que no todos querrán ayudar… es mi hijo.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo Stella abrazándolo – Seremos una familia normal al final…

- ¡Gracias papá! – dijo Arnold abrazándolo.

- Bueno… dejémonos de abrazos… porque recién estoy operado – dijo Miles para romper ese empalagoso momento – Arnold regresa a la casa de Huéspedes. Tu madre irá a hacer unas compras… - luego miró a Helga – Aunque… podrías pasar algo de tiempo con esta señorita…

- ¡Papá! – le dijo Arnold avergonzado.

- Oh no te preocupes – dijo Miles – Claro que entiendo lo que sientes… yo también tuve 10 años.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'In the Deep' de Bird York)

Arnold y Helga salieron felices de la UCI. Su vida no podía ser mejor…

Y entonces encontraron sentado en recepción a Gerald. Estaba ojeroso. Arnold intentó hablarle.

- Oye Gerald… ¿Cómo estás..?

- He pasado toda la noche en el depósito… despidiéndome de Jaime-O.

- Gerald… quiero darte las gracias… sin ti… mi padre estaría muerto…

- No me lo agradezcas – dijo Gerald – Ni siquiera sé si hice lo correcto…

- Pero amigo… nosotros…

- ¡Era mi hermano! – le replicó amargado - ¿Porqué solo a ti te pasa lo bueno? ¿Acaso yo no…?

- Déjalo ya… - dijo la voz de House asomándose por el pasillo.

- ¿Y ahora qué…? ¿Va a decirme que porque soy negro…?

- No, nada de esas estupideces… - respondió House.

- ¿Entonces por qué sólo a él…?

- Porque en la vida… no obtenemos lo que merecemos… sino lo que nos da la vida. No es cuestión de quien lo merece… porque este mundo sencillamente es aleatorio.

- ¿Es decir que…?

- Así es… - dijo House – Arnold tuvo suerte… y tu… esperemos que Arnold sea recíproco el día que necesites ayuda de verdad…

House se retiró mientras Gerald volvía a lamentarse.

- Gerald… tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré…

- ¡No sigas Arnold! – dijo Gerald – Tú ya tienes a Helga… y yo… estoy solo. ¡Vete, por dios Arnold! ¡Vete de aquí! – Gerald intentó contenerse - ¡Vete de aquí, cabeza de balón!

Esa dura respuesta hizo que Arnold supiera la clase de situación que afrontaba Gerald. Helga le tomó de la mano y salieron lentamente de ahí mientras Gerald seguía llorando.

- Jaime-O… ¿Por qué… no pudiste ser mejor hermano? ¿Por qué siento que esto… no estuvo tan mal…? ¿Por qué… a mí… me pasa esto…?

El observador lejano podía ver como un chico lloraba amargamente en Recepción del Hospital. Por un lado se veía a House dándole una última mirada al chico, y perdiéndose entre los médicos y enfermeras que acostumbran estar en un hospital. Los curiosos se acercaron para ver cuál era el motivo de que Gerald llorase. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho… alguien tenía que sufrir, para que otro se salvase… era la filosofía de House, completamente aplicada a estos acontecimientos.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'In the Deep')

Helga y Arnold salieron del Hospital y se quedaron mirando la fachada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, querido? – le preguntó Helga.

- Volveremos a Hilliwood… debemos preparar todo para la recepción que haremos a tus padres.

- Gracias Helga… - dijo Arnold tomándola fuertemente de las manos.

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a oír 'Seven Day Mile' de The Frames. La traducción la hice yo)

"_Siempre cambiarás el cada día,_

_Es un camino por el cual has venido,_

_No podré ayudarte si no quieres,_

_Aquí abajo nadie tiene una oportunidad,_

_Es una amenaza que es muy real,_

_Podemos quemar el puente o quedarnos aquí._

_Es una briza que dura tanto como el tiempo,_

_Asegurándose que, podré retornar a verlo desde tu lado, otra vez"_

En el momento que salían del Hospital, Arnold volteó hacia la ventana de Recepción y vio a Gerald todavía apesadumbrado. Quiso decir algo, pero Helga, notándolo, le giró la cabeza y lo llevo hacia la parada del Autobús del Hospital.

"_El 'siempre' nunca pareció funcionar,_

_Es una palabra que nunca aprendiste,_

_No veo realmente una forma._

_Es un mar siempre agitado por las olas,_

_En la certeza del tiempo,_

_Y nuestras palabras se repetirán por siempre._

_Bien, pues esto tomará un tiempo entenderlo,_

_Así que no te apresures,_

_Y mantén la cabeza firme ante las dudas,_

_Porque es sólo cuestión de tiempo,_

_Haz corrido demasiado rápido,_

_Es la séptima milla diaria,_

_La que te dejó entre quedarte y escapar…"_

- No te preocupes por Gerald – dijo Helga – Tienes que ver el lado positivo de todo…

En ese momento llegó un autobús que tenía rotulado en la parte de adelante "Hilliwood". Los dos subieron y en cuanto lo hicieron el autobús comenzó a alejarse. Al fin… ambos eran felices.

FIN

(**Nota del Autor: **Al fin... se acabó este crossover de House MD y Hey Arnold. A diferencia del otro, creo que ya no hace falta un final alternativo... ya que las cosas acaban agridulces. Ahh... y por si me preguntan porqué fui así con Gerald... bueno, es que en la serie de Hey Arnold, Gerald casi siempre es mostrado como si estuviera a la completa disposición de Arnold. Casi no tiene ambiciones propias. Y si las tiene, como en el ep. "Juego de Gerald" son malas o se disuelven para volver a las órdenes de Arnold. Como dicen en ... **'Black Best Friend'**.

Bueno, con respecto a Rocket Days... seguiré con el fic en cuando pueda seguir jugando un poquito la novela visual de School Days. Prepárense para otro proyecto grande por cierto... no me decido... ¿Hey Arnold o borrador de la pelicula de Phineas y Ferb? Espero sus opiniones. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y les guste mi modo... de escribir)


End file.
